Vie de chien
by The French Padfoot
Summary: Les Maraudeurs en vacances... chapitre 11 en ligne (TRES bientôt fini)
1. Mauvais voyage

Un voyage….

Le vent hurlait à travers les barreaux de sa prison. Sirius était déjà malade. Le monde semblait tournoyer à toute allure autour de sa cellule et, bien qu'il ait été couché, il était difficile pour lui de rester immobile. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour qu'il puisse s'allonger complètement, et ses membres étaient écrasés contre son corps. La cellule était bien trop petite.

Sirius se sentait mal.

Ca n'était pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas.

Une rafale de vent bien plus froide passa dans sa toison noire, et il frissona. Il avait la tête qui tournait, sans doute à cause du manque de sommeil, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir là-dedans. Il ne pouvait pas se lever non plus, et donc ne pouvait pas regarder dehors, mais il entendait énormément de gémissements. Il devait y avoir d'autres cellules, bien sûr. Il devait y en avoir d'autres comme lui. En fait, pas tout à fait comme lui, pensa-t-il.

Tout d'un coup, le sol, les murs et le plafond tremblèrent. Quelqu'un avait soulevé la boîte dans laquelle il se trouvait et il grogna sourdement. Il entendit des voix ensommeillées : des hommes portaient sa cage sans faire attention, et tout son corps lui faisaient mal, secoué comme il l'était. La cage fut finalement jeté quelquepart dans une dernière secousse, et Sirius poussa un glapissement de douleur. Il y avait d'autres chiens qui aboyaient autour de lui. Il était six heures du matin. Pourquoi les avions moldus devaient-ils donc partir si tôt ? James l'avait réveillé à quatre heures ce matin. C'est totalement idiot !

Ca avait vraiment été une mauvaise idée. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

***

Malgré la chaleur de l'été, un feu vif brûlait dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Sirius ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers James pour si bien réussir les Sortilèges de Gèle-Flamme. Avec Lily, Rémus et Peter, ils appréciaient pleinement les privilèges dûs à leur statut de septième année dans les meilleurs fauteuils de la salle commune et discutaient des vacances qui approchaient.

- Il n'est pas question que je me mette tout de suite à la recherche d'un boulot, protestait Sirius. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma jeunesse, tout de même.

- Tu as bien raison, déclara Lily.

Le jeune homme sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Avait-il bien entendu ? Lily, la préfète en chef Lily le soutenait dans une de ses campagnes pour la paresse ? Et depuis quand ?

- Pour ma part, continua-t-elle en ignorant les quatre expressions stupéfaites autour d'elle, j'ai bien l'intention de me reposer au moins deux bons mois. Sans travailler. Et aucune magie. Ca vous tente ?

- Bonne idée ! dit James avec enthousiasme. Je suis partant !

Ce qui, pensa Sirius, n'était pas surprenant, James étant toujours prêt à suivre Lily, même aux portes de l'enfer. Mais cela méritait réflexion.

- Tu veux dire, demanda Rémus, un peu plus dubitatif, pas même des sorts basiques ? Mais ca va être impossible ! Tu exiges qu'on se comporte en parfait petits moldus, alors que nos maisons sont truffées de sortilèges ! Tu sais seulement ce qui se passe si j'essaye d'allumer la cuisinière avec autre chose qu'une baguette magique, chez moi ?

- Mes parents ont une maison parfaitement moldue à Minorque, dans les Baléares. Ils accepteront sûrement que je vous invite tous là-bas !

- Mais ils nous connaissent à peine !

- C'est bien pour ça qu'ils accepteront, répondit Lily avec un clin d'œil. Mais ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air… je sais bien que vous ne tiendrez pas deux mois sans magie !

Elle avait touché le point sensible.

- Si c'est un défi, j'accepte ! claironna Sirius.

Les autres n'étaient pas moins enthousiastes.

- Une minute, interrompit Rémus tout d'un coup. Que fera-t-on à propos de mes… indispositions ?

- Pas un problème ! Le précédent propriétaire était totalement parano : le sous-sol est un abri nucléaire : les murs ont un mètre d'épaisseur, les portes ferment solidement à clefs. Ca te va ?

- Non. Si c'est une maison parfaitement moldue, on est censé y aller comment ? Pas de poudre de cheminette, c'est trop loin pour transplaner, et on est pas tous des Potter pour y aller sur balai…

- Les transports moldus, ça te dit quelque chose ? On peut y aller en avion !

- Bien sûr ! s'écria Sirius avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Et trois billets d'avion à partager entre cinq, ce n'est pas si cher que ça !

Il savoura les expressions interrogatrices de ses amis avant de continuer.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils feraient payer une place pour un rat ou un chien, si ?

- Sirius, réveille-toi! dit une voix.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil.

- Il est à peine quatre heures, James! Tu veux ma mort?

- Tais-toi! Tout le monde est déjà réveillé. Viens manger quelque chose.

Réveillé n'était pas réellement le mot juste. Peter dormait, la fourchette arrêtée à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Lily avait enfoncé sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Remus regardait sa tasse de thé sans la voir. James, le seul totalement réveillé et surexcité, les secouait tous, sans grand résultat. Sirius vint s'asseoir devant une assiette et grogna.

- C'est incroyable! Tu es pire que Kérel, et il était le capitaine de Quidditch le plus forcené que j'ai jamais vu. Et toi, quand tu es devenu capitaine, tu étais aussi terrible ? Comment tes joueurs s'en sortaient avec toi ?

James lui lança un regard irrité et secoua l'épaule de Peter, dont le regard revint tout d'un coup sur sa fourchette. Il se glissa ensuite derrière Lily et la réveilla avec un léger baiser dans la nuque, sous les ricanements de ses amis.

- Patmol, Queudver, vous comptez vous transformer ici ou à l'aéroport?

- Ici, répondit Peter d'une voix pâteuse. Ca nous économisera un ticket de métro.

- Je suppose qu'ils n'acceptent pas les chiens gros comme des ours, dans le métro. Et puis, je doute que tes parents vont apprécier d'avior des poils de chien partout dans l'appartement.

Ils avaient dormi dans le pied-à-terre des Potter à Londres : il n'y avait pas eu d'avion pour Minorque le jour où ils étaient revenus de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Lily finit par redresser sa tête ébouriffée et rendit son baiser à James. La tête de Rémus, par contre, retomba sur la table avec un bruit sourd et il gémit.

- Je veux dormir!!

Tout le monde rit, et Sirius arriva à sortir quelques blagues pour achever de les réveiller. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts, parfaitement habillés en moldus sous les conseils de Lily. Peter s'assoupissait lentement, sous sa forme de rat, sur l'épaule de James.

***

Ils traversèrent l'aéroport à grandes enjambées, à la recherche d'un coin discret, et finirent par se décider pour les toilettes des hommes, désertes à cette heure matinale. Peter se transforma pour faire le guet, James s'enferma dans une des cabines avec leurs cinq énormes sacs, et Sirius dans la cabine d'à côté.

Rémus attendait Sirius avec une laisse et un collier. Il fut effrayé de l'entendre gémir, puis se retrouva secoué de rire.

- Oh, Patmol, tu aurais dû penser que tu ne pourrais pas ouvrir la porte sous ta forme de chien. Tu vas devoir te retransformer, maintenant!

Ce fut un chien de mauvaise humeur qui sortit de la cabine, et il ne laissa son ami lui passer le collier qu'après avoir grogné et aboyé un moment. James sortit de sa cabine avec un seul gros sac. Remus le prit pour le soupeser.

- Ca ne va pas sembler trop léger pour trois personnes ? Dont une fille ?

- Prie pour que Lily ne t'aie pas entendu, idiot. Je l'ai fait aussi lourd que j'ai pu. Tu sais comment sont ces sortilèges de Rétrécissement…

Peter, déjà sous sa forme de rat, monta sur l'épaule de James et Rémus prit la laisse de Sirius. Ils rejoignirent Lily qui les attendait dehors.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?

- Notre bon vieux Patmol a eu un petit problème…

L'humeur de Sirius s'assombrit encore tandis que ses amis se moquaient de lui. Il prit sa revanche en se comportant comme un vrai chien. Cela signifiait, entre autre, que Rémus se trouva entraîné au pas de course à travers tout l'aréoport, et que les trois durent fréquemment s'excuser pour le comportement de leur chien. Ils arrivèrent enfin au guichet d'enregistrement de leur vol, où il y avait déjà une longue queue. Hors d'haleine, Rémus jeta la laisse à James et prit Peter sur son épaule.

- Pas juste. C'est toujours moi qui ai le fardeau le plus pesant!

- Pas du tout, répondit James avec un clin d'œil. Tu viens de me le donner!

***

Voilà où ils en étaient. Lily, James, Rémus et Peter devaient être dans l'avion, déjà, comfortablement assis et discutant joyeusement, et lui était enfermé dans cette petite cage, frigorifié et endolori. Ça avait été aussi très humiliant. Il avait dû faire une visite vétérinaire, et cela avait été horrible. En particulier quand le vétérinaire s'était inquiété de l'intégralité de Patmol. Lily avait dû sortir de la pièce, et il avait pris à James et Rémus une expérience de sept ans de mensonge pour garder un visage impassible. Ca avait été assez gênant sans que James n'ajoute qu'il le ferait castrer dès que possible pour calmer le vétérinaire.

Et maintenant, il était dans un avion, entouré d'autres chiens qui lui aboyaient dessus sans cesse. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une éternité qu'il était là quand l'avion eut une accélération et une étrange secousse qui le rendirent malade. Ils avaient décollé.

Le vol n'en finissait pas. Quand ils atterrirent enfin, Sirius n'avait plus rien dans son estomac et chaque mouvement de l'avion le rendait complètement malade. Et tout recommença. La caisse étant manipulée sans ménagement, il fut jeté contre les murs et ne put plus rien voir.

Finalement, il entendit un petit couinement et leva les yeux. Un gros rat gris, entre les barreaux, le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses petits yeux noirs. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la cage s'ouvrit et il en sortit, boitant et s'étirant douloureusement, grognant comme James et Rémus se moquaient de lui. Lily tomba sur ses genoux et le serra dans ses bras. Il s'en sentit étrangement réconforté, même si elle ne le faisait que pour donner le change aux moldus qui les observaient. Elle finit par attacher la laisse et ils partirent.

***

Ils furent bientôt sur une plage enchanteresse, regardant une énorme maison.

- Alors c'est ça ? commenta James. Wow !

- Oui. Magnifique, hein ? Sirius, tu peux te transformer, il n'y a pas de voisinage ici. Nous sommes totalement isolés.

Le chien se contenta de grogner et courut se jeter à l'eau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria James. Attends au moins qu'on se soit installés !

Patmol revint et bondit sur James, le jetant sur le sable et le trempant de manière plutôt efficace. Ils roulèrent et Sirius se transforma, riant à gorge déployée. Il se leva en tentant de retirer le sable de ses cheveux, sans succès.

- Allez, l'eau est délicieuse ! Rémus, laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras !

Ils finirent tous dans l'eau, bien malgré leur volonté, mais même Lily ne put rester en colère très longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, les quatre garçons étaient assis, secs et propres, dans le salon de la grande maison. Lily les rejoignit avec une petite boîte.

- Vos baguettes, Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais mettre nos baguettes à l'écart pour l'été. Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions décidé ?

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je croyais que tu plaisantais ! Vraiment… tu es sérieuse ? Tout un été sans magie ?

- Allez ! On le faisait tout le temps quand on était en premier cycle.

- Oui, mais-mais… bégaya Sirius, mes parents cuisinaient avec la magie et je ne sais pas cuisiner sans baguette.

- Alors tu apprendras !

- Pas même quelques petits charmes sans baguettes ?

- Non ! Rien du tout ! Et pas d'Animagi non plus ici !

- Quoi ? s'écria James. Et Rémus ? Il ne va pas passer ses pleines lunes seul dans ce bunker ! Pas question !

- On exceptera les pleines lunes, dans ce cas… mais seulement les pleines lunes !

- Oui, chef !

James et Rémus, qui riaient de bon cœur, donnèrent leur baguettes sans protester.

- D'accord, grogna Sirius alors qu'il donnait la sienne à son tour, mais tu vas devoir nous apprendre des trucs moldus.

- Dieu me garde ! s'écria Lily dans un éclat de rire.

Cela promettait d'être un bel été…


	2. Jeux de Maraudeurs

Le lendemain, Lily se leva très tard. Heureuse d'être en vacances, elle paressa un peu dans son lit, pensant à ce qui allait venir. Elle ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, se laisser avoir par les Maraudeurs et les laisser utiliser la magie.

Elle soupira en regardant par la fenêtre et resta allongée quelques minutes de plus, se préparant à affronter la journée. Le ciel était bleu pur, et il promettait de faire très chaud l'après-midi. Quoi de mieux pour paresser sur la plage et se baigner ? Cela ne nécessitait aucun sort, aucun enchantement, les garçons devraient s'en sortir assez bien.

Elle se leva, vérifia en tâtonnant que la boîte à baguettes était toujours sous son lit, et s'enveloppa d'une robe de chambre avant de descendre à la cuisine. D'après les chuchotements qui en venaient, les quatre élèves terribles de Poudlard étaient déjà réveillés et s'activaient en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Bonjour !

Ils se retournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement et Lily vit naître quatre sourires identiques et suppliants, bien que les salutations matinales en retour ne laissaient rien transparaître de leur détresse. Elle s'assit en riant intérieurement.

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il au petit-déjeuner ?

Le regard que s'échangèrent les jeunes sorciers diplômés n'aurait pas pu la satisfaire davantage. Finalement, elle les tenait tous à sa botte… tant qu'elle arrivait à réellement interdire la magie.

- Eh bien, commença Sirius en feignant l'air d'un serveur dans un restaurant chic, nous avons du thé… froid, du café… froid aussi, des toasts… pas grillés, du bacon… cru, des œufs… crus, du jus d'orange et de la confiture.

- Rien d'anormal avec la confiture et le jus ? demanda Lily en levant un sourcil.

- Mis à part que Peter a dû attendre que Rémus se lève pour lui ouvrir le pot ? Non.

Elle n'y tint plus. Ils étaient tous très comiques avec leurs airs pitoyables, et elle éclata de rire en se levant.

- Vous n'êtes pas à ce point impuissants, tout de même ? Regardez, pour la cuisinière, ce n'est pas compliqué, on tourne un bouton, et hop ! Voilà du feu. Après, il suffit de poser la casserole dessus…

Les Maraudeurs apprenaient vite, mais pas assez pour le salut de ce premier petit déjeuner. James laissa brûler les toasts, les œufs et le bacon, Peter faillit se brûler, si ça n'avait été pour les réflexes de Rémus, et Sirius se coupa en manipulant le couteau à pain.

- Dis-moi, Lily jolie, se plaignit-il en lui tendant le doigt, comment on soigne ça sans baguette ?

La jeune fille soupira et sortit une trousse à pharmacie des profondeurs de la salle de bains.

- Hé ! Mais ça fait mal !

- C'est du désinfectant, Sirius. Tais-toi, et arrête de te conduire comme un enfant. Voilà, finis ton déjeuner, maintenant.

- Tu… tu laisses ça comme ça ? Mais c'est encore ouvert…

- Ca se referma tout seul, tu verras… au bout de deux-trois jours.

Patmol lança un regard noir à son amie en ignorant les rires des trois autres.

- Si j'avais ma baguette…

- Tu ne l'as pas.

Une semaine se passa ainsi, et pour dire la vérité, les Maraudeurs s'amusaient autant que Lily. Sirius et James s'étaient mis à grimper sur tous les palmiers qu'ils rencontraient, Remus ressemblait à un gros chat, paressant au soleil en observant les facéties de ses amis, participant quand il s'en sentait l'humeur, profitant pleinement de la période de nouvelle lune. Peter était toujours pareil à lui-même, excepté le teint très bronzé qu'il avait pris en quelques jours. James en était vert de rage, lui dont la peau blanche ne prenait que des coups de soleil. Il ne se plaignait pas pourtant, Lily embellissant chaque jour, ses jolies tâches de rousseur révélées par le soleil, et toujours vêtue de robes légères. Ils purent passer tous les deux des moments intimes, grâce à l'exceptionnelle discrétion dont faisaient preuve les autres, en particulier Sirius.

Mais, comme Lily le craignait, les Maraudeurs finirent par se chercher de nouvelles occupations, le farniente convenant mal à leur caractère. Et, comme Lily l'avait soupçonné, une de leurs occupations devint vite de chercher à la faire craquer pour qu'elle leur rende les baguettes et le droit d'exercer la magie.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils en avaient besoin, ils se débrouillaient très bien désormais, mais l'idée fut lancée comme un défi par Sirius, immédiatement acclamée et relevée par les autres, à l'insu de la jeune fille.

Ainsi, environ dix jours après leur arrivée, Lily proposa une partie de volley sur la plage.

- Quel est l'intérêt de se passer un ballon par dessus un filet ? demanda James quand elle eut finit de lui expliquer les règles.

- Quel est l'intérêt de mettre un Souaffle dans des anneaux, James ? Honnêtement… bon, maintenant il nous faut un filet…

- Si j'avais ma baguette, insinua Sirius, je pourrais te conjurer un magnifique filet…

- Il doit y avoir des cordes qui feront l'affaire au grenier, continua Lily sans relever la remarque du garçon.

Ils arrivèrent à se faire un filet improvisé correct, fabriqué entre un palmier et un piquet, et ils commencèrent à jouer sans tarder.

Sirius trouva le moyen de mettre plusieurs fois le ballon à la mer, apparemment sur une passe malheureuse à James. La quatrième fois, cependant, il tourna un regard implorant vers Lily.

- Si je pouvais avoir ma baguette… un tout petit sortilège d'attraction…

- Oh, Sirius, tu es déjà allée chercher la balle trois fois, tu es déjà mouillé, sûrement ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller une quatrième fois ? Et puis, fais donc attention, tu es plus doué que ça, d'habitude.

Le ton de la jeune sorcière en disait long : elle avait bien compris où ils voulaient tous en venir, mais restait de marbre. 

Elle vit bien un regard dangereux passer entre Sirius et James, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà chacun d'eux était agrippé à un de ses bras, la tirant vers l'eau, bientôt aidés de Rémus et Peter. Elle eut beau hurler à plein poumons, à moitié étouffée de rire, faire des pieds et des mains pour les empêcher de la traîner vers la mer, rien n'y fit, et bientôt les garçons la jetaient dans les vagues, soulevant une gerbe d'écume. Ils rirent en attendant que Lily riposte, eux-mêmes ayant de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

Lily ne remonta pas à la surface. Les rires s'éteignirent au bout de quelques secondes, remplacés par une vague inquiétude.

- Lily ? cria James. Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, Sirius tombe violemment dans l'eau, sans raison apparente. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily reparaissait, repoussant ses cheveux mouillés pour jeter un grand sourire à Sirius, qui se relevait aussi.

- Ca, c'est tellement courant chez les Moldus qu'il n'y a que vous pour vous faire avoir aussi facilement !

Rémus riait tellement fort qu'il ne vit pas le mouvement de Sirius, et se retrouva projeté dans l'eau, Patmol s'étant jeté sur lui de tout son poids. De son côté, Lily s'était pendue au cou de James et essayait subtilement de le faire tomber en enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il se raccroche à Peter pour ne pas tomber. Les trois s'étalèrent dans l'eau, et la journée finit sur une bataille générale.

Le soir avant de se coucher, Lily se félicita une fois de plus de ne pas s'être laissée faire. Et après tout, ils s'étaient tous très bien amusés.


	3. Pas une minute de plus...

Les jours passaient très vite, presque trop vite au goût de Rémus, mais il ne souvenait pas d'avoir passé d'aussi bonnes vacances. Il lui semblait vraiment qu'il avait mis de côté ses problèmes avec sa baguette. Il ne se réveillait plus la nuit en se demandant avec angoisse s'il trouverait jamais un travail avec sa condition de loup-garou.

Il se contentait de profiter du bon temps passé au soleil en compagnie de ses amis, sans arrières pensées et sans dissimulation. Malgré tout cela, il ne pouvait ignorer l'approche de la pleine-lune, qu'il sentait profondément, empiétant petit à petit sur sa bonne humeur.

Le matin avant la pleine lune, cependant, il se leva plus confiant et serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces matins-là. Levé tôt comme à son habitude, il prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. En général, cela avait le don d'énerver Peter. Lui qui se levait plutôt tard, sauf lorsque son estomac en décidait autrement, détestait trouver un repas froid, ou même réchauffé, car, affirmait-il, la saveur d'un plat tout juste cuisiné ne se conservait qu'avec les meilleurs sortilèges de Conservation de Chaleur – un autre prétexte sur lequel avait bondi Sirius pour exiger les baguettes à Lily. Ca avait été le cinquième fiasco de la semaine passée.

Lily s'était révélée un formidable défi pour les Maraudeurs : elle était plus persévérante et plus résistante que tous les professeurs qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard. Sirius avait même réussi un jour à attendrir McGonagall, et ils n'avaient pas eu de points enlevés, ce jour-là.

Rémus ébouillanta la théière et fit du thé pour cinq. Peter en referait s'il le désirait, sinon, il devrait bien se contenter de se faire réchauffer le thé froid. Il était en train de se servir une tasse quand James entra d'un pas incertain, les cheveux et les lunettes en désordre.

- B'jour, Lunard.

- Salut, Cornedrue. Bien dormi ?

- Moui…

- Une tasse de thé ?

- Mvi…

- Je pensais boire mon thé sur la plage avant de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner…

- Moi 'si…

Rémus servit le thé, tendit une tasse à son ami et ils sortirent. James n'acheva de se réveiller que quand il eut pris quelques gorgées de sa tasse fumante, assis sur le sable à observer la mer.

- Et alors, comment ça va, toi ?

Remus éclata de rire.

- C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter. Ca va très bien.

- Sûr ?

- Je ne nie pas que j'irais beaucoup mieux une fois que tu auras fini de t'inquiéter et de me demander si ça va toutes les cinq minutes.

- Ai pitié, Remus ! Je viens juste de me réveiller, et tu me provoques en duel de plaisanterie ? Quelle cruauté !

- Dans ce cas, je me tairais, pour que tu puisses suivre notre conversation.

Le loup-garou réussit à éviter sans problèmes le coup de son ami, mais ce dernier renversa un peu de son thé dans le feu de l'action, et se mit à bondir sur ses pieds, agitant son T-shirt brûlant tandis que Rémus se tordait de rire.

- De l'eau !! Par pitié, de l'eau !

Comme sous l'effet d'un signal, le ciel s'ouvrit, et une pluie dense s'abattit sur la plage, les trempant immédiatement jusqu'à l'os. Remus jeta un regard accusateur à James en se levant.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! gémit-il, levant une main en signe de protestation. Promis ! Ce n'est que de la pluie ! Naturelle ! Je suis sûr qu'ils l'avaient prévus à la… la…

- Météo ?

- C'est ça ! Promis !

- En attendant, ça m'a ruiné mon thé, soupira Rémus en regardant sa tasse. Je te propose de rentrer et qu'on se sèche…

Ils rentrèrent, mais sans se presser : ils ne pouvaient pas être plus trempés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et après toute la chaleur des dernières semaines, la fraîcheur de la pluie était bienvenue. James trébucha deux fois avant de retirer ses lunettes couvertes de gouttes.

A la cuisine, les autres, réveillés par la pluie, s'activaient à préparer le petit déjeuner. Remus s'ébroua sur le seuil de la cuisine, aspergeant copieusement Sirius, tandis que James restait sans bouger, dégoulinant d'eau.

- Remus ! s'indigna Lily. Fais attention, tu mouilles partout ! Bonjour, James. Bien dormi ?

Le loup-garou jeta un regard désabusé à Lily alors qu'elle venait embrasser James.

- Hum. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi Cornedrue a droit au "Bonjour" et au "Bien dormi" alors qu'il est en train de faire une énorme flaque ? Je n'ai fait que disperser mes gouttes !

- Il va falloir t'y faire, soupira Sirius en secouant la tête. C'est le chouchou de la patronne… en plus, il vient de lui faire son regard de chien mouillé, sans lunettes. Comment Lily peut-elle résister ?

- Ca suffit ! l'interrompit-elle en riant. Allez vous sécher tout les deux ! Et plus vite que ça !

- Ca irait plus vite si on avait nos baguettes, fit James avec une petite moue et le regard que Sirius avait déjà mentionné. Et puis… ça nous éviterait d'avoir un rhume, ou une mauvaise maladie.

- Voyez-vous ça ! A la salle de bains, et au trot, avant que je ne vous tire les oreilles. Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il a beau pleuvoir, la température n'a pas baissé d'un pouce ! Aucun risque de rhume. Allez !

Une heure plus tard, ils se tenaient tous aux portes et aux fenêtres, guettant la fin de la pluie pour sortir. La pluie dense et régulière avait un bourdonnement particulier en tombant sur le sol et les vitres, un son interminable et hypnotisants qui les avaient tous jetés dans une transe.

- Parti comme c'est parti, gémit Peter, il va pleuvoir toute la journée !

- Eh bien, n'attendons pas ! s'exclama Sirius dans un soudain sursaut d'énergie, et, saisissant la manche de Peter, il l'entraîna sous la pluie battante.

Remus rit et les suivit, frissonant quand les gouttes de pluie s'introduirent dans son T-shirt, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, calmant les premières gênes dans ses muscles à l'approche de la transformation. James et Lily, en riant, s'étaient lancés dans une danse effrénée, ou plutôt James était en train de faire tourner la jeune fille, un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui.

Remus s'éclipsa discrètement avec Sirius et Peter. Ils trouvèrent un arbre chargé de noix de coco vertes, appétissantes, dont leurs bras étaient chargés quand ils revinrent à la maison. Lily et James étaient déjà rentrés, et leur tendirent des serviettes et des vêtements secs.

- Maintenant, déclara Lily, il faudrait préparer le sous-sol… il a servi de fourre-tout et il faudrait libérer une des pièces pour vous.

- Au moins, on fera ça avec de la magie, s'extasia Sirius en se frottant les mains. Où sont les baguettes ?

- Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies compris. Vous avez le droit d'utiliser la magie pendant la pleine lune, mais uniquement pendant durée de la plein lune. Pas une minute de moins… pas une minute de plus. Et pas de baguette…

Une partie du bunker fut ainsi libérée avant le soir, à la manière moldue… au rythme des gémissements des jeunes sorciers. Remus s'était bien senti coupable et avait commencé à en parler à Lily au milieu du travail. Il détestait que ses amis se sentent obligés envers lui. Cela avait eu le don de les mettre dans une colère feinte. Sirius avait déclaré haut et fort que Remus devrait cesser de dire des choses stupides, et s'attela à nouveau à la tâche avec une énergie renouvelée, sans un mot de protestation, imité par James et Peter. Remus eut l'impression fugace que Lily se jetterait sur lui pour le remercier, mais elle se retint et retourna au travail également.

Le soir arriva finalement et avec le coucher du soleil, le lever de la lune. Lily avait apporté une petite touche d'aménagement à l'espace du bunker avec quelques coussins et des couvertures, et le rituel du soir de pleine lune avait été presque le même qu'à Poudlard. Lily était partie se coucher comme d'habitude, sans commentaire, et ils s'étaient enfermés au sous-sol, attendant patiemment la transformation en discutant calmement. Ses trois amis prirent leur forme animale au moment même où il commençait à se métamorphoser…

Le lendemain matin, Remus sortit de la transformation dans un grand état de fatigue, mais en bien meilleur état qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer, dans un espace clos et restreint. Il ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose de sa nuit, mais tout semblait bien s'être passé, à en juger par les ronflements du chien et du cerf à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il frissonna un peu et resserra autour de lui ce qui restait de la vieille robe déchirée qui lui servait uniquement pour ces nuits-là.

La porte du bunker s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer Lily. Remus la regarda approcher du coin de l'œil, encore trop fatigué pour tenter de relever la tête. Il surprit cependant un sourire quand elle posa le regard sur les trois Animagi, là où il ne pouvait les voir. Y avait-il quelque chose de comique ?

La jeune fille s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et chercha en tâtonnant les quelques écorchures qu'il s'était faites sur le sol en béton de l'abri nucléaire, les faisant disparaître de petits mouvements de sa baguette.

- Lily… tu avais dit…

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais me laisser entraîner par un jeu stupide quand tu es dans cet état ?

Il ne répondit rien et laissa faire la magie des mains de Lily. Un peu mieux, il finit par s'asseoir et porta à ses lèvres la tasse qu'elle lui passa.

- Mmmh… c'est répugnant… ce n'est pas du thé ?

- Non, une infusion d'herbes médicinales… typiquement moldue, bien sûr…

- Si tu le dis…

Un silence s'installa tandis que Remus sirotait doucement l'infusion. Il regardait pensivement ses amis endormis : Cornedrue était étendu de tout son long, mais les bois le gênait pour poser sa tête à même le sol, et son cou semblait un peu tordu… il aurait probablement un torticolis… entre ses pattes, Patmol dormait, couché en chien de fusil, le dos blotti contre le ventre du cerf, et entre ses longs poils noirs, on pouvait voir la forme grise d'un rat.

Lily alla les rejoindre et les réveilla un par un, avec sa douceur accoutumée, bien que Remus perçut un soupçon de machiavélisme dans ses yeux comme elle essayait d'adopter un regard contrit.

- C'est vraiment dommage, annonça-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'étiraient, attendant d'être totalement réveillés pour se transformer. C'est vraiment dommage que vous soyez obligés de rester comme ça jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur elle, surpris. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? James, Sirius et Peter, même sous leur forme animale, avait un air tellement abasourdi que Remus faillit en éclater de rire.

- Je vous avais prévenu, dit tristement Lily en secouant la tête. Pas une minute de plus après la pleine lune. Vous auriez dû vous transformer avant.

Le loup-garou finit par éclater d'un rire franc. Les Animagi se mirent à faire toutes sortes de son, brames, jappements, couinements, jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne assourdissant…

- Désolée, interrompit Lily, mais j'ai été claire, il me semble… pas une minute de plus. Je ne veux pas entendre de protestations, et d'ailleurs, je ne les comprendrais pas…

Elle laissa les trois animaux abasourdis alors qu'elle aidait Remus à se lever et remontait avec lui à la cuisine.


	4. Petite victoire

Lily rit doucement en entendant les sabots du cerf déraper sur les marches de l'escalier menant au sous-sol, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Remus alors qu'elle lui versait une deuxième tasse d'infusion.

Sirius montait les escaliers derrière James, essayant désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts. La nuit n'avait pas du tout été facile. C'était la première pleine lune après Poudlard et Lunard s'était trouvé désorienté et plus difficile que d'habitude à calmer et à distraire. Sans compter que Lily venait les réveiller à l'aube – ou plutôt juste après la transformation de Remus. Trois heures de sommeil, même pour une masse de muscles comme Patmol, c'était peu.

Son esprit – plus simple, moins coopératif sous cette forme – était en train d'assimiler ce qu'avait dit Lily. Un plein mois sous cette forme de chien ? Ca promettait des moments amusants… et puisque Lily annonçait ça comme un défi…

Il fut arraché à ses pensées par un sabot bifide qui glissa de la marche au dessus de lui et manqua son museau de quelques centimètres alors que Cornedrue cherchait son équilibre. Instinctivement, Sirius s'aplatit sur les marches d'escaliers tandis que James franchissait les dernières marches en quelques bonds gracieux. Le chien finit l'ascension en maudissant les ongulés en général, et les petits rongeurs qui pouvaient se permettre de dormir dans la fourrure de leurs amis hauts sur pattes. Il poussait un de ses plus longs bâillements canins, les yeux fermés, lorsqu'il entra en collision avec l'os ô-combien-douloureusement-solide du jarret d'un cerf. Il rouvrit les yeux avec un glapissement indigné. James s'était arrêté devant la porte de la cuisine, pour une raison invisible à Sirius. A quoi pensait-il donc ? On n'avait pas idée de piler comme ça de si bon matin, quand une armée de zombie se promenait dans la maison en file indienne.

Pour la deuxième fois ce matin-là, Patmol vit un sabot passer dangereusement près de lui.

- James, pour l'amour de…

Ce ne fut pas cette protestation, mais un grognement irrité qui sortit de sa gorge. Il s'ébroua, ignorant dans son exaspération qu'il venait de jeter Queudver à terre, et contourna le cerf, suivi de près par un rat tout juste brusquement réveillé.

Ce qu'il vit alors l'aurait plongé dans un fou rire, si le rire avait été le propre des chiens. Il se contenta donc d'un large sourire canin en observant James essayer de défaire ses énormes bois du cadre de la porte où il s'était coincé. Lily et Remus, dans la cuisine, riaient à perdre haleine.

Cornedrue, cependant, n'était pas de la meilleure humeur. Il s'était apparemment réveillé – comme après la plupart des pleines lunes – avec un affreux torticolis, et la perspective de tordre le cou pour franchir les portes tout au long de la journée ne le réjouissait pas. Une fois ses bois dégagés, et la porte passée, non sans quelques brames assez puissants pour réveiller les morts, tout le monde se retrouva finalement dans la cuisine, et l'estomac de Patmol se rappela à son bon souvenir. Lui et James se dirigèrent automatiquement vers une assiette de bacon trônant au milieu de la table, répandant une odeur formidable pour leur odorat développé, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre, une main les arrêta.

Ou plutôt, les deux jolies mains de Lily, l'une tirant fermement sur un des andouillers de Cornedue, l'autre tenant Patmol par la peau du cou. La jeune fille les gronda gentiment, comme des animaux de compagnie un peu désobéissant.

- Oh, mais non ! Un cerf bien élevé se rend utile en tondant la pelouse et un gentil chien mange sagement ce qu'il y a dans sa gamelle sans quémander.

Les mâchoires des deux amis se décrochèrent dans un mouvement similaire alors qu'ils se retournaient pour regarder Lily. Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ? Devaient-ils vraiment accepter ça ? Mais oui… elle montrait du doigt une gamelle pleine dans un coin de la cuisine, et gardait un visage sérieux, sinon souriant.

Remus, assis à la table, hésitait entre la grimace compatissante et le rire moqueur, tandis que le rat Peter, qui continuait à se comporter comme un rat-zombie, grignotait quelques graines laissées là à son intention.

Sirius resta immobile quelques instants. Il avait vraiment faim, et il était fatigué. S'il avait pu parler, il aurait argumenté avec Lily, il aurait plaidé, supplié, imploré jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Mais cette impossibilité de parler…

Il essaya de lui faire le fameux regard de chien battu, tandis que James battait ses longs cils de cerf. Si ce n'était pas une supplique assez évidente… ça ne l'était pas. Lily leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Deux minutes plus tard, Sirius sortait de la maison avec un grondement sourd, l'estomac toujours vide, suivi de James, que l'étroitesse des portes ralentissait considérablement.

Cornedrue piétina quelques moments en signe de protestation devant la maison, mais en bon Maraudeur, était en train de faire jouer les nombreuses cordes qu'il avait à son arc. C'était plutôt drôle de le voir réfléchir, secouant la tête à droite et à gauche, d'un mouvement qui se voulait gracieux s'il n'avait pas été raide. Le gros chien noir s'assit paisiblement pour observer son ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci redresse la tête, un nouvel éclat dans les yeux.

Une charge rapide, tête baissée, vers Sirius, s'arrêtant juste avant de l'embrocher, suffit à faire passer un message très net, connu de longue date par les Maraudeurs : le jeune Black devait rester à l'écart. Il ne se fit pas prier. Le soleil, bien que matinal, tapait très fort déjà sur sa couleur noire ébène, et il n'avait aucune envie de faire plus d'efforts que nécessaire. Rester allongé à être à nouveau témoin de l'ingéniosité spectaculaire de James était quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Le grand ruminant se mit soudain à bramer comme un possédé, projetant du sable en piétinant violemment par terre, dans un simulacre de terreur. Au moment où Lily et Remus sortaient en courant, Peter sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, James déguerpit au plein galop, dérapant légèrement sur le sable alors qu'il tournait au coin de la maison, les yeux exorbités, hurlant encore et toujours. Remus jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux et fatigué du côté de Patmol, qui fit son possible pour avoir un air étonné.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Pour une fois, Lily avait l'air désemparée et inquiète, mais le loup-garou avait l'air gêné, et Sirius savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête : son ami connaissait trop bien James pour tomber dans son petit jeu, mais devait-il en prévenir Lily maintenant qu'elle semblait l'avoir prise dans son camp ? Il n'eut pas à se torturer longtemps, cependant : sans lui poser de question, Lily le prit par la manche et l'entraîna dans le sillage du cerf à une allure folle. Remus eut tout juste le temps de lancer un regard assassin à Patmol, qui l'observait, allongé sur le dos dans le sable, la tête à l'envers, avec une expression amusée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James apparaissait au coin de la maison opposé à celui par lequel il était parti. C'était le coup classique, tellement évident que personne ne le soupçonnait jamais, et le genre de coup que les Maraudeurs avaient perfectionné dans leur temps à Poudlard. L'Animagus-cerf fit un léger clin d'œil en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre grande ouverte de la cuisine. La table étant placée contre le mur, l'assiette était tout juste à portée du cerf.

Au moment même où Cornedrue saisissait une flopée de tranches de bacon avec ses lèvres, Lily et Remus revenaient de l'autre côté.

Une gerbe de sable, alors que James tentait de s'enfuir, son butin dans les mâchoires, et une nouvelle gerbe de sable alors qu'il s'effondrait sur les genoux et roulait sur le côté, déséquilibré par la douleur d'un mouvement de tête trop vif. La viande atterrit dans le sable un peu plus loin, et Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde.

Il allait se saisir du met tant convoité en plein élan lorsqu'il lui fut soustrait pratiquement sous sa truffe. Emporté par sa course, il trébucha à son tour et roula sur le sable seulement pour être arrêté par le corps massif de James.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivé, non sans mal, à se dépêtrer l'un de l'autre (une des pattes arrière de Sirius ayant fini inexplicablement coincé dans la parure de James) et Lily leur brandissait sous le nez l'objet de leur larcin en commençant un sermon digne de McGonagall. Derrière elle, Remus riait à perdre haleine en essayant de ne pas en avoir l'air et Peter se balançait d'un air moqueur sur son épaule.

Les deux fautifs, dépités, vexés, déconfits surtout, ignorèrent totalement Lily. Quoi qu'il lui en coûtait à ses muscles douloureux, Cornedrue partit la tête haute, le plus dignement possible, tandis que Patmol le suivait, tête basse et oreilles couchées, crocs découverts, terriblement blessé dans sa dignité. Ils se retranchèrent sur la pelouse à l'arrière de la maison, où ils essayèrent de tromper leur faim en jouant.

Ca ne dura pas longtemps. Malgré toute la compassion qu'il avait pour Sirius et le dégoût que lui causait la rumination, James ne résista pas longtemps au terrible attrait de l'herbe verte. Le gros chien, en partie pour s'épargner une torture supplémentaire, et en partie pour déculpabiliser le cerf, s'allongea dans un coin d'ombre et s'endormit. Ou du moins, il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un léger sommeil peuplé de rêves de chien affamé : os recouverts de viande fraîche, saucisses, odeurs en tous genres se promenaient devant lui… mais surtout, surtout la chaleur de ces plats cuisinés, la chaleur de les sentir dans son estomac… les rêves devinrent plus intenses, et plus insupportables, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la chaleur, mais à un degré presque douloureux.

Sirius se réveilla doucement pour se rendre compte qu'il était à nouveau en pleine lumière : le soleil montant s'était insinué dans son coin d'ombre apaisante, brûlant à nouveau sa fourrure. Nulle doute que, dans sa forme humaine, il aurait les plus beaux coups de soleil… Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Comment demander à Lily ou Remus de lui appliquer une crème apaisante ? Il était… totalement stupide. De la même façon que Patmol demandait à Lunard de jouer pendant les pleines lunes. Le langage d'un chien était, après tout, bien assez expressif…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Sirius émit un gémissement plaintif et courut plonger sa fourrure brûlante dans la mer, sous le regard désabusé de James, allongé un peu plus loin.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, trempé, rafraîchi, mais toujours aussi affamé. De plus, le sel commençait déjà à irriter la peau brûlée.

James, de son côté, ne faisait pas une mine plus heureuse. Allongé, il était en train de ruminer, quelque chose qu'il détestait particulièrement. Il détestait régurgiter encore et encore sa nourriture, il détestait être obligé de rester allongé là à ne rien faire d'autre.

Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que ce soit un chien et un cerf particulièrement grognons que trouvèrent Lily, Remus et Peter quelques instants après en passant derrière la maison. Ni James ni Sirius ne leur accordèrent un coup d'œil en les entendant arriver.

- Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda Remus avec l'air innocent du parfait Maraudeur fautif, tandis que Peter passait de son épaule droite à son épaule gauche.

Patmol émit un sourd grognement, presque inaudible, et Lily éclata de rire.

- Oh, les garçons, vous êtes vraiment crédules ! Vous avez cru que je vous laisserais comme ça pendant un mois entier ? Allez, vous pouvez vous transformer !

- J'y ai jamais cru, prétendit Sirius de là où il était allongé.

Il s'était transformé si vite après les paroles de Lily que tout le monde sursauta en l'entendant parler. Il était allongé là où Patmol était quelques secondes avant, en short et T-shirt. Chaque centimètre carré de peau visible était d'un rouge vif, et Lily aurait volontiers commenté la ressemblance entre Sirius et un homard à perruque, mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de s'attirer davantage les foudres de ses amis. James reprit sa forme humaine à son tour. Il n'avait pas l'air autant brûlé par le soleil que Sirius, mais il avait un teint verdâtre lorsqu'il cracha une bouchée d'herbe soigneusement broyée.

Au même moment, Lily entendit un cri et un grand bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Remus et Peter étalés dans l'herbe, le premier avec une expression plutôt furibonde.

- Combien de fois faut-il qu'on te le dise ? Ne te transforme pas sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, d'accord ?

- Désolé, Remus, j'ai… oublié, répondit le fautif avec un sourire coupable.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent sous les rires de leurs amis.

- Je croyais que tu pouvais porter n'importe lequel d'entre nous avec facilité, articula finalement James entre deux accès de rire.

- Porter, il n'y a pas de problèmes, mais j'aimerais bien te voir recevoir tout le poids de Peter sur les épaules sans t'y attendre !

Lily eut un nouveau fou rire, et elle entendit à peine James se plaindre.

- On pourrait aller manger quelque chose de décent, maintenant ? J'ai encore le goût de l'herbe dans la bouche, et c'est… proprement infect.

- Je partage l'opinion de sa seigneurie, dit Sirius en redevenant sérieux à la seule mention de la nourriture. J'ai faim !

- Moi aussi, hasarda Peter.

- Ca, c'est pas nouveau ! répondit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière de la maison.

- Alors, aventura James en se saisissant d'une casserole dans la cuisine. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a à nouveau le droit de faire de la magie ?

- Certainement pas, trancha Lily. Mais j'ai réfléchi, et je pense vous laisser le droit de vous transformer si vous le désirez…

Elle s'interrompit pour observer les quatre garçons bondir de joie en criant. Ils pensent avoir gagné cette partie, songea-t-elle. Comme ils se trompaient ! En fait, Sirius fut le premier à désigner le peu de satisfaction que leur apportait cette petite victoire. James venait de lui taper sur l'épaule sans penser, l'égoïste, aux horribles coups de soleil qu'il avait là…

- C'est très bien, tout ça, souligna-t-il, mais c'est pas en devenant un chien que je me débarrasserais de mes coups de soleil, que je ferais le ménage ou la cuisine…

- De toute façon, coupa Lily, comment es-tu parvenu à avoir des coups de soleil comme ça ? Ca fait des semaines que tu passes tes journées dehors, et là, au bout d'une matinée, paf ! Tu es rouge comme une écrevisse !

- Ah, Lily jolie ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point le noir absorbe les rayons du soleil… et une fourrure, tu penses ! J'en suis venu à regretter cet hiver à Poudlard où il y a eu un mètre de neige dehors… On avait plus le droit de sortir, le gel avait immobilisé le Saule Cogneur, on pouvait passer comme on voulait, et j'avais des glaçons gros comme des pierres entre mes griffes en faisant deux pas dehors, mais au moins, je crevais pas de chaud sous ma fourrure !

- Tu te plains toujours, de toute façon, dit Remus en vidant un melon de ses pépins.

- Mais sans ma baguette, continua Sirius sans s'occuper de l'interruption de son ami, je ne vais pas pouvoir me soigner… je vais devoir supporter cette atroce brûlure pendant une éternité !

- Par pitié, achevez-le ! s'écria James depuis la cuisinière.

- A vos ordres, Monsieur le Comte, répondit Remus en saisissant un couteau.

Sirius feignit l'affolement et déguerpit, Lunard à ses trousses. Ils firent quelques fois le tour de la cuisine en courant et criant, tandis que, par prudence, James coupait le gaz et que Peter montait sur la table.

L'ambiance bon enfant persista tout au long du repas, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent tous s'allonger sur la plage pour une petite sieste, sans que Sirius arrête un seul instant de se plaindre de ses coups de soleil.

- Où est Lily ? demanda James en s'asseyant sur le sable brûlant, les mouvements raides.

Les trois autres se retournèrent brusquement, mais James avait raison : la jeune fille ne les avait pas suivis dehors. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Elle sortit presque aussitôt et les rejoignit en courant, une petite trousse dans la main.

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre, dit-elle à James sans préambule.

- Hum… doit-on vous laisser tout seuls ?

Lily fusilla Sirius du regard tandis que James s'exécutait, mais choisit de ne rien répondre. Au lieu de ça, elle s'assit à califourchon sur les reins de James et posa sa trousse entre ses omoplates. Elle en sortit un tube de crème, avec laquelle elle se mit en devoir de masser la nuque de son petit ami.

- Mmmmmh… enfin quelque chose d'agréable ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un onguent que font les Moldus, répondit Lily en observant le tube dans sa main.

- Ils n'auraient pas quelque chose pour les brûlures graves, par hasard ? geignit Sirius.

Lily lui lança aussitôt un deuxième tube de crème.

- Je pense à tout !

- Finalement, décida Sirius en observant James s'endormir à moitié sous les mains de Lily, je vais attendre que tu en aies fini avec le Baron, et tu pourras t'occuper de moi correctement, hein ? Parce que je doute de pouvoir atteindre le bas de mon dos, avec les petits bras que j'ai.

- Je peux le faire, si tu veux ? proposa Peter.

- Réflexion faite… je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller, merci.

Remus laissa échapper un petit ricanement et lui arracha le tube des mains pour lui étaler la crème. Sirius étant Sirius, il trouva évidemment le moyen de protester et de gémir chaque fois qu'il estimait que son ami y allait un peu fort.

L'après-midi se poursuivit – et se termina – dans la routine qu'ils avaient menée depuis le début des vacances. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les quatre Maraudeurs de tourner et retourner dans leurs têtes tous les plans imaginables pour récupérer une totale autorisation de magie…


	5. Innocents animaux

Pour une fois, Lily n'avait pas fermé les volets. Allongée dans son lit, elle s'efforçait de respirer doucement et régulièrement, aussi profondément que si elle dormait à poings fermés. Mais elle ne dormait pas, et ne dormirait certainement pas avant un petit moment. La lune était presque aussi ronde que la veille. En fait, une seule nuit après la pleine lune, la décroissance ne se voyait pas encore, et un simple Moldu, non conscient des cycles lunaires, aurait pu la croire pleine. Elle répandait une lueur vive et pourtant douce, de sorte qu'il faisait très clair dans la chambre, et la jeune fille pouvait presque y voir comme en plein jour.

Elle était relativement fatiguée. Passer des vacances seule avec les Maraudeurs n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Elle se sentait obligée de rester la personne sérieuse et réfléchie, et elle avait parfois le sentiment d'être une mère célibataire avec quatre insupportables enfants de quatre ans.

Elle se surprit soudain à dériver lentement vers le sommeil et rouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Elle avait failli s'endormir ! Pas question ! Pas cette nuit ! Comme il était difficile, et épuisant, de rester allongée et immobile sans s'endormir !

Elle allait encore fermer ses paupières trop lourdes lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit qu'elle attendait depuis un moment. Ils avaient donc mis un long moment à se décider…

Doucement, elle se déplaça pour mieux observer la porte entrouverte, les yeux à demi fermés. Elle savait trop bien combien des yeux ouverts pouvaient briller dans l'obscurité…

Elle le vit alors… ce n'était qu'une ombre se déplaçant presque silencieusement parmi les autres ombres de la chambre, mais, dans le silence total de la nuit, son ouïe exacerbée captait distinctement le crissement de minuscules griffes sur le parquet.

Le visiteur nocturne inspecta les recoins sombres près de la porte avec une certaine maladresse puis se glissa sous le lit. Avec mille précautions, Lily se déplaça sur le lit, bénissant le sommier tout neuf qui ne grinçait pas. Elle se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir jeter un œil discret sous le lit, en tenant ses cheveux hors de vue du rat.

Peter, ou plutôt Queudver, était là, fouinant dans la valise qu'elle avait glissée, ouverte, sous son lit… Elle attendit un instant qu'il se rende compte que le bagage était vide… au moment même où il émergeait des ombres du lit pour aller chercher ailleurs, elle étendit le bras avec la vivacité d'un chat et attrapa le rat.

Surpris, le gros animal se tortilla dans tous les sens en couinant comme un perdu. Sans résultats.

- Etrange, je croyais pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas de rats dans cette maison, commenta Lily comme se parlant à elle-même. Peter doit être en train de dormir paisiblement… Laisse-moi réfléchir… que vais-je faire de toi, petite bête ?

Le petit rongeur s'était immobilisé, apparemment plongé dans une importante réflexion lui aussi. Lily en profita pour sortir de la chambre et vagabonder le long du couloir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Sirius et celle de James… toutes vides. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder dans la chambre de Peter, et se dirigea directement vers celle de Remus.  
Elle s'arrêta devant la porte avec la ferme intention d'entendre une partie de la conversation. Peine perdue. Aussitôt que Peter eut compris son intention, il recommença à se tortiller dans ses mains en couinant avec conviction. La porte ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir, découvrant le visage étonné de James Potter.

- Pet… Lily ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait être à vous trois, répondit Lily sans se laisser démonter.

Sirius et Remus apparurent derrière James alors que la jeune fille leur montrait le rat qu'elle avait attrapé dans sa chambre. Ils avaient tellement une tête d'enfants pris la main dans le sac qu'elle s'en sentit presque désolée pour eux.

- C'est Peter ? hasarda Remus. Où l'as-tu trouvé, Lily ?

- Dans ma chambre !

Les trois pâlirent dangereusement. Lily les regarda avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas les Maraudeurs qu'elle connaissait. Ceux-là auraient gardé le visage impassible et trouvé une excuse à toute épreuve que n'importe quel professeur aurait gobé. Seulement voilà, Lily n'était pas un professeur. Encore pire, Lily connaissait, non seulement les motivations, mais aussi les méthodes et les mensonges dont les quatre jeunes sorciers faisaient usage en quantité pour toutes sortes de blagues à Poudlard. Bref, ils se trouvaient démunis devant leur amie.

James fut le premier à reprendre le contrôle de la situation, une demi-seconde plus tard. Il prit aussitôt un masque de fureur, saisit Queudver entre les mains de Lily et le regarda avec des yeux pénétrants.

- Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de _ma_ petite amie, Peter, hein ? Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Le pauvre garçon se transforma sans se presser au bout de quelques secondes, se donnant le temps de réfléchir.

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas du tout ce qui est arrivé, dit-il lentement, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Remus. Je crois que je viens de me réveiller…

- Oh, pauvre Peter ! s'écria Remus avec une conviction impressionnante. Encore une crise de somnambulisme animagienne ?

Peter hocha la tête d'un air contrit et posa un regard implorant sur Sirius. Les trois jouaient si bien leur rôle improvisé que Lily devait se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Lorsque Sirius se tourna vers elle, cependant, elle avait conjuré tout son sérieux.

- C'est un effet secondaire, expliqua Patmol avec un air sérieux. Si les métamorphoses sont mal contrôlées, le côté animal peut prendre le contrôle de l'individu, tu vois ? Peter croit dormir, alors que sa partie rat explore la maison. Dans ces moments-là, il n'a pas plus de raison qu'un rat, et il ne faut pas chercher plus d'explications à ses actions que tu en chercherais aux actions d'un vrai rat…

- Oh… c'est terrible, non ?

- Non ! En fait, ajouta-t-il sous le coup d'une inspiration soudaine, on peut s'en débarrasser en s'exerçant à diverses Métamorphoses… c'est mieux avec baguettes, évidemment…

Lily décida qu'il en était assez de jouer leur jeu et un sourire se répandit sur son visage.

- Vraiment ? Alors je risque de vous voir déambuler dans la maison sous vos formes animales ? Peut-être même serez-vous, comme Peter, étrangement attirés par la boîte à baguettes qu'il y a dans ma chambre ?

Les Maraudeurs accusèrent le coup avec des sourires innocents qui ne trompaient personne, pour une fois.

Lily prit rapidement congé et retourna à son lit. Seulement à ce moment s'autorisa-t-elle à éclater franchement de rire. Elle rit à gorge déployée, étouffant le son dans un de ses coussins, jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle sombre dans le sommeil, encore souriante.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le soleil qui la réveilla. Il brillait d'un éclat violent et féroce, et Lily dut attendre quelques longues minutes avant de pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts. Ceci fait, et les dernières images très vivaces de son rêve repoussées (un rêve très agréable, du reste…), elle en comprit la raison : elle avait, stupidement, oublié de fermer ses volets la nuit dernière, avec toute l'agitation. Le soleil était encore bas, il devait être très tôt.

La jeune Evans émit un grognement qui aurait été digne de Lunard. Elle avait encore besoin de dormir un peu, encore quelques heures… mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire, c'était de se lever pour fermer ces stupides volets !

Elle se retourna dans son lit, tournant le dos à la fenêtre. Si elle ignorait le soleil… il se vengeait, lui brûlant le dos et la nuque avec un enthousiasme délirant pour une heure aussi matinale. Puis elle se rappela les baguettes. Elles étaient bien à l'abri sous son oreiller, dans leur boîte… elle n'avait qu'à… tendre la main… prendre n'importe quelle baguette… un simple Sort de Fermeture… dans quelques secondes, et sans effort, elle dormirait comme un bébé dans une douce pénombre… et les Maraudeurs n'en sauraient jamais rien ! Ils étaient tous en train de dormir, à cette heure… quelle heure était-il, au fait ? Sept heures ? Non, c'était criminel de demander une telle tâche à ses pauvres jambes !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily Evans titubait pourtant jusqu'à la fenêtre tout en jurant contre la chaise qui avait eu l'audace de se dresser sur le chemin de son orteil. Les volets semblaient peser des tonnes, refusèrent de se fermer correctement pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et pincèrent méchamment les doigts de la jeune fille quand ils y consentirent enfin.

Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit avec une délicieuse sensation de satisfaction. Elle avait réussi à ne pas céder. Et ce fut à peu près tout ce qu'elle sut avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Sirius se leva de bon matin, bien que ses volets étaient solidement fermés. Il n'y avait aucun son dans la maison. Sauf peut-être… les légers ronflements qui venaient de la chambre de Peter. Les autres chambres étaient silencieuses, et il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était le premier réveillé de la maisonnée. Remus le devançait souvent, mais ils n'étaient que le lendemain de la pleine lune. Le pauvre était sans nul doute encore épuisé. Peter dormait toujours énormément – quand il le pouvait – et James… oh, James ne tarderait sûrement pas à descendre à son tour.

Bien. Cela lui laissait du temps pour réfléchir calmement.

Il sortit une casserole, la remplit d'eau et la posa sur la cuisinière, pour le thé. Lily était bien plus qu'un défi, pour les Maraudeurs, elle était… eh bien… l'ennemi à abattre. Evidemment, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon terme… James serait furieux s'il entendait ça, songea Sirius en mettant quelques tranches de bacon dans une poêle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'elle les tenait en échec, et c'était simplement inadmissible, même James l'avait admis. La table avait maintenant cinq couverts de mis, et l'eau commençait à frémir dans la casserole. James avait refusé toute espèce de persuasion qu'il pourrait exercer pendant leurs moments romantiques. Au fond de lui, Sirius ne l'en blâmait pas. Ce n'était pas une technique digne d'un Maraudeur, de toute façon.

Il songea un instant à aller réveiller la jeune fille, juste pour l'embêter, mais repoussa la pensée très vite. Ça aussi, c'était contre leurs principes. "Le sommeil, c'est sacré", règle numéro… enfin, une des toutes premières règles, instaurée le jour où Peter réveilla accidentellement Remus au lendemain d'une pleine lune. Ils avaient alors eu droit à un Remus très fâché pendant toute une journée, et c'était une raison largement suffisante pour ne jamais, au grand jamais, recommencer la malheureuse expérience. Le jus d'orange trouva sa place sur la table, entre les toasts et les œufs, et Sirius put enfin s'asseoir pour déjeuner.

Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées et s'étonna tout seul : il avait fait le repas à la parfaite manière moldue, et de façon automatique ! Il y avait de quoi être fier. Ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours d'apprendre à se passer de la magie… il y avait eu tant de tentations. Oh, et ce n'était pas parce que Lily avait leurs baguettes qu'ils étaient incapables de la moindre magie ! James, Remus et lui pouvaient très bien parvenir à faire des sorts sans l'aide de la baguette… mais ça aurait été mesquin de ne pas jouer dans les règles.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger – et que les autres ne furent pas encore réveillés – il n'avait toujours aucune idée quant au moyen de faire céder Lily. Le fait qu'elle accepte qu'ils se transforment était une victoire, mais ce n'était pas assez… Elle restait toujours sourde aux supplications, ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter une fois de plus avec elle à quel point ils avaient besoin de "garder la main", de "ne pas oublier tout ce que McGonagall leur avait appris".

Sirius lui-même devait admettre qu'apprendre à se débrouiller sans magie était utile. Avec les temps sombres qu'ils vivaient, ça ne pouvait être qu'un avantage. Mais c'était encore une pensée qu'il repoussa bien vite… ils allaient devoir y songer bien assez tôt. Son unique préoccupation, pour le moment, était de faire enrager Lily assez pour qu'elle leur rende leurs baguettes.

Il décida de faire une balade sur la plage. Sous sa forme de chien. Parfois, les idées les plus géniales sont tellement simples que seul un esprit simple peut les capter. Il regarda la table un instant, avec la profonde impression qu'il oubliait de faire quelque chose avant de partir… Tout était prêt, ses amis n'auraient qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table. Si seulement il pouvait… bien sûr ! Il oubliait de mettre un Sort de Conservation sur les plats ! Eh bien ! Il se contenta de disposer des couvercles sur les plats, et si Lily n'aimait pas les œufs froids, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Il se transforma, pour la première fois depuis la pleine lune, avec plaisir. Le soleil ne tapait pas encore trop fort, et au ras du sable, il y avait une légère brise qui transportait un tas d'odeurs intéressantes. Les vagues léchaient la plage avec une obstination tentatrice. Patmol, tenté, se jeta dans l'eau sans réfléchir, jouant à courser les vagues en aboyant. C'était stupide, mais après tout, Sirius commençait à se demander à quel point leur invention du somnambulisme animagien était erronée. Il devrait peut-être se pencher là-dessus. A la fin des vacances, promis.

En attendant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et sa séance de jeu prit fin lorsqu'il remarqua une chouette lapone sur la plage. Elle l'observait en clignant des yeux sous le soleil, assez mal à l'aise sur le sable mou. Il s'approcha, et s'étonna un peu lorsqu'elle battit des ailes en reculant de deux pas, apparemment très perturbée par son apparence. Néanmoins, il était assez près de l'oiseau pour voir que la lettre accrochée à ses serres portait le sceau du Ministère. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : ou il avait de gros problèmes ou c'était une offre d'emploi.

Dans les deux cas, cela pouvait bien attendre la fin des vacances. Patmol retroussa les babines dans un sourire canin : une bonne occasion de faire quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé depuis qu'il était Animagus.

Sans plus attendre, il bondit vers la chouette. Le rapace s'envola avec un cri outré, pour se reposer à quelques mètres. C'était sans compter la rapidité de Patmol, qui fut sur lui presque immédiatement. Heureusement, la chouette avait des réflexes fulgurants. Elle fut bientôt perchée sur un palmier sans avoir perdu une seule plume.

Sirius s'assit au pied de l'arbre, la tête penchée de côté, la langue largement pendante. La pauvre chouette, elle, regardait de tous côtés avec un regard un peu perdu. Le destinataire de son courrier était un chien qui semblait vouloir l'avaler tout rond, et au Ministère, ils ne tolèreraient certainement pas qu'elle revienne avec sa lettre. Finalement, elle parvint à une décision. Avec un hululement de mépris, elle reprit son vol, passa le plus près de Patmol qu'elle put oser et laissa tomber la lettre avant de repartir à tire-d'aile.

Sirius se transforma avec un petit rire. Les hiboux et les chouettes n'avaient décidément aucun humour. Il jeta un regard au rouleau de parchemin posé sur le sable à côté de lui. Au moins, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle : la lettre aurait été liée avec un ruban noir. Ce genre de missive se faisait hélas plus fréquente et d'autant plus crainte.

Poussé par la curiosité, il finit cependant par ouvrir la lettre.

C'était définitivement une offre d'emploi.


	6. Du travail et des douches...

A/N : Merci, merci, mille fois merci pour toutes les reviews ! A chaque fois, ça me donne du punch pour continuer ! Mais ne vous sentez pas obligés non plus !

Chapitre spécialement dédicacé à tous ceux qui trouvent Lily sadique…

Lorsque Sirius déboula dans la cuisine avec sa lettre à la main, tout le monde était réveillé. Il eut le temps de remarquer un dernier hibou qui s'envolait par la fenêtre et les quelques parchemins qui s'étalaient sur la table du petit déjeuner. James avait eu droit à une véritable rafale de courrier, et il disparaissait maintenant derrière un petit monticule de rouleaux de parchemins. Remus et Lily avaient eux aussi un certain amas de lettres. Le loup-garou, pas encore réveillé, les regardait avec un air désorienté. Patmol pouvait voir aussi, à la place où il s'asseyait d'habitude, quelques autres lettres. La chouette lapone devait avoir transmis le message, il ne les avait pas reçues en main propre, songea-t-il avec amusement.

- N'ouvrez pas ! prévint-il en brandissant son propre courrier d'un geste théâtral. C'est le travail qui essaie de nous attaquer dans notre havre de paix et de vacances !

Lily leva des yeux rieurs sur lui.

- On l'aurait deviné, dit-elle en désignant la pile de parchemins devant James.

Remus ouvrit encore des yeux plus étonnés vers ses propres offres d'emploi, tandis que Sirius s'emparait d'un des rouleaux de parchemin de James. Il en observa le sceau en sifflant d'admiration.

- Les Faucons de Falmouth ! Voyez-vous ça ! C'est la grande classe ! Et regardez ! Les Flèches d'Appleby, les Catapultes, les Tornades, les Frelons… wow, mon petit doigt me dit que tu vas faire une grande carrière de Médicomage, Jamesie boy ! Hey ! Même les Canons ! Ils ont beaucoup d'espoir !

Peter leva les yeux de la demi-douzaine de lettres qu'il avait reçues, à son suprême étonnement, et jeta un mauvais regard à Sirius.

- C'est une très bonne équipe, les Canons !

Les autres se retinrent tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, quand le Quidditch s'introduisait dans une de leur conversation et que l'honneur de Gryffondor n'était pas en jeu, ils ne cessaient de se disputer. Bientôt, Sirius était à genoux devant James, les bras levés vers lui dans un geste dramatique.

- James, par pitié, tu réaliserais le plus profond de mes désirs si…

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser, Sirius, répondit James en portant le dos de sa main à son front avec un air désolé. Jamais je ne jouerais pour les Catapultes. Il va falloir t'y résigner.

- Trahison !

- Comprends-moi, ô mon ami, le Club de Flaquemare sera toujours le meilleur de la Ligue. Voudrais-tu que je trahisse mes croyances pour ton amitié ?

- On dirait de mauvais acteurs de série B, interrompit Lily en grimaçant. Laissez tomber, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les regards qu'ils lui lançaient. De toute façon, tu n'as pas reçu de lettre du Club de Flaquemare, si ?

Le teint bronzé de James prit soudain une nuance verdâtre et il se mit à fourrager dans les rouleaux avec une expression proche de la panique.

- Elle doit bien être quelque part ! gémit-il. Oh tiens, le ministère ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Aucune importance… Les Vagabonds de Wigtown ? Un peu sanglant à mon goût… Hein ? Les Météorites d'Orignal-la-Mâchoire ? Mais c'est au Canada ! Je vais tout de même pas m'expatrier ! Ah, voilà ! Le Club de Flaquemare !

Il brandit un rouleau de parchemin fermé d'un sceau de cire bleu sombre orné d'un motif de joncs.

- Pour ce que tu en sais, dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers l'évier, ils pourraient aussi bien te demander de balayer les vestiaires !

- Moi ? Le Grand James Potter, balayer les vestiaires ?

- Sa Majesté nettoyer les vestiaires ! continua Sirius en commençant la vaisselle. Vrai, je voudrais bien voir ça…

- Pour être honnête, je serais bien heureux avec une place dans l'équipe de remplacement…

- Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir, dit Remus en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la lettre encore scellée.

James haussa les épaules et repoussa les parchemins devant lui pour accéder à son verre de jus d'orange.

- On est en vacances ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je n'ouvrirais pas mon courrier avant la fin des vacances. Sauf s'il s'agit de ma famille.

- Je vote en faveur de sa seigneurie James, dit Remus avant de lever le regard pour la première fois ce matin.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos de Sirius qui était penché au-dessus de l'évier, les mains couvertes de mousse. Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher lentement, et tous les autres suivirent son regard. Lily poussa un petit cri.

- Sirius ? Tu es malade ?

L'intéressé tourna de grands yeux étonnés vers eux.

- Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as été transformé dans la nuit, répondit Remus sans cesser de le fixer. Tu es devenu un parfait petit homme de maison ! La cuisine, et maintenant la vaisselle ! Non, tu n'es pas Sirius ! Avoue, qui es-tu ?

Sirius commença par rougir avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je n'avais pas pensé… enfin, c'est pas si terrible que ça, à la manière Moldue… juste… terriblement long et fatigant… Je passe la main à qui la veut !

- Dieu, qu'il est reposant, cet homme, quand il arrête de penser, soupira Lily.

James fit une moue déçue.

- Toi, tu es reposant tout le temps, mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle.

- Chouchou de la patronne, murmura Remus avant de se cacher derrière sa tasse avec un air très innocent.

Lily et James firent un point d'honneur à ignorer les ricanements des autres.

Le repas fini, vaisselle faite et rangée par Sirius (au grand étonnement général), ils rassemblèrent leur courrier et s'en allèrent le fourrer au fond de leurs valises. Après quoi Sirius s'écroula dans un des fauteuils du salon en gémissant d'une manière pitoyable et feinte.

- J'ai fait ma part de travail, geignit-il en posant les pieds sur la table basse. Je suis épuisé, je ne peux plus rien faire !

- Oh, mais tu vas bien devoir t'y mettre, répondit James en le tirant par une oreille pour le remettre sur ses pieds. C'est jour de ménage, aujourd'hui !

Patmol grogna juste assez fort pour être entendu de James seulement. Lily passa dans le hall avec un sac à dos.

- Je fais faire des provisions, annonça-t-elle à la ronde. Je reviens dans quelques heures, commencez à manger sans moi !

- Lily, protesta James. Ce serait bien plus rapide en transplanant ! Pourquoi perdre deux heures à faire l'aller-retour à vélo au village le plus proche alors que tu peux y être en moins d'une seconde ?

Une fois de plus, la jeune fille ignora complètement ce qui était une tentative de plus pour la faire craquer. Tentative faible compte tenu de ce dont étaient capables les Maraudeurs, mais même celles-ci commençaient à avoir du poids considérant que Lily elle-même commençait à ressentir le fardeau de ne pas utiliser la magie. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de se rappeler pourquoi elle ne voulait pas permettre à ses amis (et à elle-même) de récupérer leurs baguettes.

Elle haussa donc les épaules en évitant le regard de James et sortit.

C'était vrai, après tout, réfléchit-elle en se saisissant de son vélo. Transplaner, et elle serait au village dans la seconde. Elle n'aurait pas non plus à transporter un sac entier de provisions pour cinq adolescents affamés sur tous ces kilomètres.

Elle enfourcha la bicyclette et donna un coup de pédale rageur. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas résister à la tentation.

Du moins, songea-t-elle sur le chemin du retour, alors que les lanières du sac entraient dans la chair de ses épaules, elle pourrait sans doute obtenir de James qu'il lui masse son dos douloureux au retour… Cela valait presque le long voyage jusqu'au village. Presque, se répéta-t-elle en pédalant presque à vide et manquant de tomber dans un banc de sable, en travers de la route, qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Pendant ce temps, à la villa, les quatre maraudeurs s'affairaient au ménage tout en discutant – encore – du moyen de faire craquer Lily.

- Elle est en train de craquer toute seule, assura Remus en faisant la poussière sur une étagère. Je crois que la magie lui manque encore plus qu'à nous…

- Je n'en doute pas, acquiesça Sirius en passant la serpillière dans le hall d'entrée. Je l'ai vu regarder la théière pendant trois bonnes minutes, ce matin, avant qu'elle ne se décide à se lever pour la chercher. Mais il reste qu'elle ne craque pas assez vite à mon goût. Et ce serait indigne de nous qu'après tout ce temps à essayer de la faire fléchir, elle craque toute seule, sans l'aide de personne !

- On ne va nulle part avec nos insinuations, confirma James, qui nettoyait les vitres. Elle a trop de volonté pour ça. Il faut utiliser des moyens plus directs.

- On pourrait aller voir dans sa chambre, proposa Peter, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, en train d'étendre le linge fraîchement lavé. Maintenant qu'elle n'est pas là, on a tout le temps de trouver les baguettes.

- Elle est trop intelligente, dit Sirius. Elle les aura emportées avec elle, ou cachées dans un coin qu'on ne découvrira jamais, encore moins sans Charme de Repérage.

- Ou alors on lui prend ses offres d'emploi et on ne les lui rend qu'en échange des baguettes, continua Peter sans se démonter.

- Oui, sauf qu'elle ne sera pas intéressée par ses offres d'emploi avant la fin des vacances, grogna Remus. Coïncidence : elle nous rendra _justement_ nos baguettes à la fin des vacances ! Et c'est encore dans un mois !

- En plus, c'est mesquin de prendre des otages.

Sirius avait parlé avec un ton enfantin, mais un air machiavélique qui fit lever les yeux à ses amis. Ses yeux brillaient comme toujours lorsqu'il avait une idée qui lui semblait géniale – et qui, dans environ la moitié des cas, faisait l'unanimité des Maraudeurs.

- Sors-nous ton idée, dit James en lui jetant un torchon. Qu'on puisse voir si elle en vaut le coup.

- D'accord, acquiesça Sirius après une légère hésitation. Mais je tiens à dire d'abord que c'est James qui fera le gros du travail. Moi, je ne toucherais pas à ça…

Lily revint avec le dos plus endolori encore qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses jambes aussi la faisaient souffrir, les ronces du chemin ayant beaucoup poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Peut-être pourrait-elle initier ses amis à l'art de dégager un chemin forestier, un jour ou l'autre. Le lendemain, par exemple. Superbe idée… soumise au vote… et accueillie à l'unanimité par Lily Evans. On verrait bien ce qu'ils auraient dans le ventre en face des ronces féroces, des terribles orties et des sanguinaires épineux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était en sueur et, pour le moment, la seule chose qui la préoccupait était le chemin qui lui restait à faire jusqu'à la douche apaisante. Elle laissa tomber le vélo contre le mur de la maison, se promettant de le ranger plus tard. Elle passa la porte d'entrée, et se trouva devant une vision hilarante qui lui sortit la douche de l'esprit pendant quelques instants.

Sirius dansait… avec le balai-brosse, retourné pour que la serpillière posée sur l'extrémité fasse une chevelure à son improbable partenaire de danse. Un des vieux disques de rock de Lily jouait dans le fond, et la jeune fille pouvait voir clairement que Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière de danser proprement le rock.

- Je devrais t'apprendre à danser, intervint-elle pour faire savoir qu'elle était rentrée, avant que ta cavalière ne finisse par avoir mal à la brosse…

Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers Lily, mais ne cessa pas de danser et de chanter – haut et mal – au rythme endiablé de la chanson. Ce ne fut que lorsque le disque s'arrêta qu'il laissa tomber son balai-brosse et se dirigea vers Lily, lui prenant son sac à dos des mains.

- J'accepterais volontiers tes cours de danse, très chère, mais tu n'as pas l'air en état. Serais-tu passé par les griffes d'un quelconque dragon ?

- Pire ! Mais je raconterais ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce qu'il me faut, c'est un bon récurage.

- Tu as de la chance, Remus vient de finir la salle de bains… Laisse-moi ton sac, je vais ranger tes emplettes. Tu nous as acheté quelque chose de bon ? ajouta-t-il en inspectant le contenu du sac. Mmmh, du pain frais ! Tu es une déesse. Si James n'était pas mon ami, je te kidnapperais.

Lily se mit à rire en grimpant l'escalier. Une fois dans sa chambre, cependant, en collectant quelques affaires pour sa douche, elle se mit à avoir des doutes. N'y avait-il pas anguille sous roche si Sirius était d'aussi bonne humeur ? Que pouvait-il bien préparer encore ? Quel mauvais coup allait la rendre si furieuse qu'il se montrait aussi doux et gentil par avance ?

_Ne sois pas parano_, se morigéna-t-elle toute seule. _Ils sont constamment gentils avec tout le monde, tu dois bien leur reconnaître ça._

Sauf peut-être les Serpentard, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la douche. Toutes les plaisanteries qu'ils faisaient avaient bon fond et ne portaient jamais préjudice à personne, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait des Serpentard. Et ceux-ci le méritaient bien. Non, même en tant que Préfète en chef, elle n'avait jamais trouvé rien à redire aux Maraudeurs… mais c'était occulter beaucoup de choses que de dire ça. Leur histoire d'Animagi n'avait rien de légal, bien que l'intention était si bonne qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé aucun argument contre ça.

L'eau apaisante coula enfin sur son dos fatigué et chassa toute pensée de sa tête.

Le cri que poussa Lily un peu plus tard s'entendit dans tous les recoins de la maison, et même au-delà. La jeune fille devait plus tard bénir l'absence de voisins.

Mais sur le moment, elle était loin d'être en état de bénir quoique ce soit.

Sirius, de la cuisine, eut juste le temps de se permettre un sourire avant de prendre une parfaite expression effarée et de se précipiter à l'étage, d'où venait le cri, juste à temps pour voir la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir.

Lily sortit, enveloppée du rideau de douche, qui, trempé, collait à son corps mince et laissait peu de choses à l'imagination. Les autres Maraudeurs étaient arrivés également, des expressions parfaitement innocentes collées à leurs traits. La jeune sorcière les regarda tour à tour, devenant plus rouge de colère à chaque seconde.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix calme, bien que tremblante de rage déjà, _qui_ a volé mes vêtements ET ma serviette-éponge pendant que j'étais sous la douche ?

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Lily. Oubliées, toutes les pensées qu'elle avait eues peu de temps avant à propos de "ne rien avoir à reprocher aux Maraudeurs". Ils étaient tout simplement une bande de petites pestes nuisibles qui devaient être écrasées sur-le-champ. Elle ne s'aperçut pas vraiment qu'elle cherchait dans sa tête la meilleure des formules pour les envoyer tout droit en enfer, tous autant qu'ils étaient, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, les garçons se regardaient avec un mélange de culpabilité et de satisfaction. Jusqu'au deuxième cri de Lily. Peter ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, Remus avait l'air d'avoir diminué considérablement en taille, et James et Sirius avaient, à peu de choses près, les mêmes visages que la première fois où ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de McGonagall, lors de leur première année.

Lily ressortit de sa chambre, l'air beaucoup plus redoutable, effectivement, que McGonagall elle-même. Ses cheveux auburn semblaient animés d'une vie rageuse, comme un feu rouge sombre accordé à la furie de la jeune sorcière. Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas alors qu'elle commençait à leur hurler dessus à plein poumons.

- JAMES POTTER ! Je me fiche de savoir de qui est cette merveilleuse idée, mais je sais que TU as subtilisé TOUS mes vêtements ! Et j'exige que tu me les rendes immédiatement !

- C'était mon idée, murmura Sirius en regardant attentivement ses chaussures.

- Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas, Sirius Black ! Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vous deux, continua-t-elle un peu moins fort en désignant Remus et Peter, les ayez laissés faire !

- L'idée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure, commença Peter d'une petite vois, mais le but…

- Et quel était le but ? cria Lily, toujours aussi enflammée. Récupérer vos baguettes ? Parce que vous croyez sérieusement que je vais tomber pour un chantage aussi mesquin ?

Et avant que quiconque ait pu faire un mouvement, elle s'était engouffré dans la chambre la plus proche – celle de Sirius. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour en ressortir vêtue d'un T-shirt blanc avec l'inscription "I love me" et d'un caleçon rouge vif parcouru de petits lions dorés trois fois trop grand pour elle. Elle jeta le rideau de douche au visage de James et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, répandant de l'eau un peu partout.

- Tu as un beau caleçon, Sirius, commenta James au bout d'un moment.

- Elle m'a pris mon T-shirt préféré, répondit celui-ci, médusé.

- Elle a mis de l'eau partout, gémit Peter. J'avais passé des heures à nettoyer le couloir.

- Et moi la salle de bain, acheva Remus en récupérant le rideau de douche qui avait glissé sur les épaules de James. On ferait aussi bien de se remettre au travail, ou on va la mettre davantage en colère…

Les garçons se séparèrent en silence et retournèrent à leurs tâches respectives.


	7. D'autres innocents animaux

Ce fut difficile pour les garçons de faire oublier à Lily l'évènement de la douche. Elle leur fit tous la tête, ce soir-là, même à James. Du coup, James se renfrogna et fit la tête à Sirius. La réunion qu'ils firent dans la chambre de Peter, le soir, était assez tendue.

- Je ne comprends pas comment Sirius peut à chaque fois nous sortir des idées si lumineusement stupides ! s'écria James.

- Hey ! J'aimerais tout de même souligner que vous m'avez tous suivi sur celle-là !

- Que veux-tu ? soupira Remus. Nous sommes jeunes et stupides.

- Ca aurait du fonctionner ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle trouverait quelque chose pour se couvrir ! Les négociations auraient dû se faire à travers la porte de la salle de bains !

- Alors, c'est ma faute ? renchérit James. J'aurais peut-être dû lui prendre le rideau de douche, aussi, en allant lui prendre ses affaires ? "Excuse-moi, chérie, Sirius fait une blague" !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est fâchée après nous, interrompit Peter avec, pour une fois, une certaine délicatesse.

- Il faudra faire attention où on met les pieds, acquiesça Remus. Quand elle le veut, elle est vraiment digne d'un Maraudeur.

Elle ne donna pas tort à Remus. Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils furent tous réveillés, elle les entraîna débroussailler le chemin, comme elle se l'était promis.

Au bout de la première heure, ils étaient déjà tous en sueur, gémissant, les mains ensanglantés et les bras écorchés par l'incroyable nombre de plantes dans ce fouillis qui comportaient des piquants et autres aiguilles.

Mais Lily fut celle qui souffrit le plus. Sans cesse, elle regrettait de tout son être de ne pas avoir sa baguette. Elle regardait le travail qui leur restait à faire et se visualisait, baguette en main, occupée à débroussailler sans effort et sans douleur.

Ils déjeunèrent d'un repas froid au milieu des ronces, et jamais Lily n'avait été si désireuse d'utiliser un bon Charme de Confort ou un simple Sortilège de Cuisson. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini le travail, en fin d'après-midi, elle fut la première à s'étaler sur la plage, avec pour seule idée celle de se reposer.

Elle se réveilla d'un petit somme alors que le soleil se couchait, projetant une lumière rougeâtre sur la plage. Encore un peu groggy, elle le regarda disparaître dans la mer, spectacle lumineux dont les couleurs s'étendaient du blanc pur et éblouissant au bleu sombre, en passant par les plus magnifiques teintes de doré et de rouge, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle eut un léger sourire en repassant dans sa tête les différentes possibilités pour se venger des Maraudeurs. Juste là, elle en avait une excellente. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de magie… bien qu'elle préparerait beaucoup plus vite son coup si elle pouvait prendre sa baguette.

Lily soupira. Elle y mettrait le temps qu'il faudra, mais elle arriverait à les avoir sans magie.

Sirius ne s'en rappela que bien plus tard, mais, lorsque Lily revint de son petit somme sur la plage, elle avait un sourire radieux. Sur le moment, alors qu'il était en train de se faire écraser aux échecs par Remus sous les regards narquois de James et Peter – qui, soit dit en passant, n'auraient pas eu plus de chance que lui… Remus était imbattable aux échecs – il ne le remarqua pas. Ce qu'il remarqua, par contre, c'est qu'elle avait radicalement changé d'attitude, et était plus joviale. Après tout, après leurs efforts de la journée, elle pouvait bien leur avoir pardonné. Ils avaient assez payé pour leurs bêtises… non ?

Le soir, Lily se coucha tôt. Sirius ne l'en blâmait pas. Il venait de perdre sa troisième partie d'échecs contre Remus, et avait laissé James prendre sa place, et c'était à peine s'il pouvait garder les yeux ouverts. Peter dodelinait de la tête dans le siège en face de lui, la bouche entrouverte, Remus baillait sans cesse, sans prêter trop d'attention au jeu – il n'en avait pas besoin : James jouait aux échecs comme il faisait ses devoirs de Divination, au hasard.

Au bout d'un moment, quand il fut évident que James reconnaissait à peine ses pièces de celles de Remus, Sirius se leva brusquement.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, annonça-t-il. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je tombe de sommeil.

Ses compagnons approuvèrent et se levèrent avec des allures de zombie. Sirius se doutait qu'il ne devait pas valoir mieux, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se diriger docilement vers sa chambre.

En moins de tant qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva près à se mettre au lit, lumières éteintes et volets fermés, et se glissa sous les couvertures. C'était un délice, après une journée pareille, de pouvoir s'allonger et se reposer…

Ses pieds rencontrèrent un corps froid et lisse au fond du lit. Il bondit avec un cri étranglé, tomba du lit sur les fesses et se débattit pour se débarrasser du drap et se lever. Un cri haut perché – celui de Peter, sans doute – se fit entendre, suivi de près par ce qui était, sans erreur possible, la voix de James.

- LILY !

Sirius se précipita pour allumer la lumière et, avec précaution, repoussa les draps de son lit. Une dizaine de petits serpents gris et bruns se tortillaient dans tous les sens. La seule vue lui donnait envie de hurler comme venait de le faire James.

Il sortit dans le couloir, où Peter tremblait de peur contre un mur, et James essayait de le rassurer en jetant des regards meurtriers à Lily, assise contre le mur d'en face, secouée d'un rire silencieux. Remus sortit de sa chambre, les mains remplies de serpents, et, sans commentaire, descendit l'escalier.

- Alors ça, c'était vraiment malin, s'écria Sirius, laissant enfin sa colère s'exprimer. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de mettre des serpents dans nos lits ?

Mais Lily riait trop pour répondre. Remus revint, les mains vides, et disparut dans la chambre de Peter, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, trimbalant sans un mot les reptiles.

- Remus ? demanda James. Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

- Je les relâche, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Oh, non ! s'écria Peter. Non, non, non ! Je ne pourrais pas dormir en sachant qu'il y a plein de serpents autour de la maison !

- Ce ne sont pas des serpents, dit enfin Lily. Juste des lézards sans pattes… y'a pas plus inoffensifs que des orvets.

Apparemment, les Maraudeurs ne goûtaient pas la plaisanterie de Lily. Bien sûr, si eux-même avaient fait cette blague à de malheureux Serpentard, ça aurait été très drôle… hilarant, même. Les farces n'avaient pas la même saveur vues de ce côté-là. Une fois assurés que les gros lézards étaient absolument inoffensifs, James et Sirius se débarrassèrent de leurs propres problèmes tous seuls, merci bien. Ce fut une autre affaire avec Peter. Sirius dut lui montrer que ses draps ne contenaient plus le moindre animal à sang froid avant qu'il ne consente à se coucher.

Ce n'en était pas fini des aventures de Sirius Black pour ce soir-là. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher, lui aussi, de faire une rapide inspection de ses draps. Pas sans raison, en fait, car il rencontra, en plein milieu du lit, la plus énorme des araignées qu'il avait jamais vues. C'en était un peu trop pour la journée, mais il se força à respirer profondément. La seule chose que voulait Lily, c'était qu'il pique une crise. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire ce plaisir. Mais si elle voulait la guerre, elle finirait par l'avoir.

Le plus calmement du monde, il prit une boîte, parvint à y coincer l'araignée, et flanqua boîte et araignée par la fenêtre avant de fermer solidement les volets.

Maintenant il pouvait dormir tranquille…

De l'autre côté de la porte, quatre respirations étaient suspendues, huit oreilles étaient attentives au moindre mouvement à l'intérieur de la chambre et, quand le raie de lumière sous la porte disparut, huit yeux échangèrent des regards déçus et étonnés.

- Vous croyez qu'il n'a pas vu ni senti l'araignée ? demanda Lily Evans à voix basse, encore un peu rouge du fou rire qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.

- Ca m'étonnerait, décréta Remus. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'en est débarrassé sans vouloir faire de vagues. Ca nous aurait fait trop plaisir, conclut-il avec un grognement déçu.

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives sur la pointe des pieds.

A/N : Ok, alors, désolée que ça m'aie pris autant de temps pour updater. J'ai une idée précise d'où je veux mener l'histoire, mais pas de ce qui va m'y conduire… Enfin… Ah oui ! Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher de lire l'expression "lumineusement stupide", c'en est une que j'ai emprunté à Fred et George et j'aimerais la leur rendre au plus vite, merci !


	8. Où l'arroseur se fait arroser

Sirius se réveilla assez tard, le lendemain. Il avait eu tout de même un peu de mal à s'endormir, et avait dû prendre sa forme canine pour y parvenir. Mais il pouvait bien souffrir mille morts avant d'admettre ça en face de Lily.

Il se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà haut. Remus devait être levé, ainsi que James. Les autres… eh bien, il verrait bien une fois arrivé en bas. Il était tout de même curieux de savoir comment eux avaient réagi face à l'araignée. Il n'avait certainement rien entendu d'eux, hier soir.

Remus et James étaient assis à la table du petit déjeuner, discutant à voix basse, rigolant doucement. Ils se turent quand Sirius entra dans la cuisine, mais cela pouvait être parce que Remus était en train de boire son thé et que James venait justement de se lever pour faire griller le bacon.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, dit-il gaiement en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Bien dormi ?

Il se contenta de deux grognements affirmatifs et commença à siroter son thé à son tour.

- Je trouve que l'araignée, c'était un peu de trop, hier, commenta Sirius sur le ton d'une conversation. Jusqu'aux serpents, ça allait, mais l'araignée…

Remus leva la tête avec une expression sincèrement surprise.

- L'araignée ??

- Oui, quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre, il y avait encore une énorme araignée dans mon lit… pourquoi ? Vous n'en aviez pas, vous ?

- Non, répondit James en s'asseyant à nouveau à la table. C'était peut-être un hasard ? Il y a beaucoup de bêtes, par ici…

- Ou alors, concéda Remus avec un sourire compatissant, tu n'aurais pas dû avouer à Lily que tu étais le cerveau de la plaisanterie d'hier.

- Et elle va m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? James, toi qui est notre expert en Lily ?

James échangea un regard incertain avec Remus.

- Oh, non, je ne pense pas. Elle doit s'être calmée. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, attends-toi à certains… désagréments. Elle ne va pas te lâcher de si tôt.

- Une araignée, tout de même, c'est méchant de sa part, si c'est vraiment elle qui a fait ça, dit Remus en frissonnant. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle.

Sirius les regarda attentivement, sans changer d'expression. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose… ils étaient bons acteurs, mais ils les avaient trop souvent vus mentir à des professeurs pour se laisser prendre à ce jeu lui-même. Cependant, ce n'était pas en les questionnant directement qu'il aurait une réponse. Ca devrait attendre qu'il découvre tout seul ce qu'ils tramaient dans son dos.

Il fit donc mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et continua de déjeuner en discutant de Quidditch avec ses amis.

De leur côté, Remus et James connaissaient trop Sirius pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose. Mais s'il décidait de ne pas pousser les choses, eh bien… tant mieux pour eux, après tout.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner en jouant leurs jeux respectifs bien sagement, même lorsque Lily, puis Peter, descendirent à la cuisine à leur tour.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius sortit de la salle de bains en ruminant. Bien sûr, la maison de vacances de la famille Evans était fantastique, assez grande pour contenir les Maraudeurs (et ce n'était pas peu dire), mais tout de même, avec une seule salle de bains pour cinq personnes, ils avaient dû faire des arrangements stricts. Il aurait bien aimé savoir, en conséquence, comment il s'était débrouillé, avec tous ces arrangements, pour être le dernier à utiliser la salle de bains deux jours _consécutifs_. Avec Lily juste avant lui, en plus, et Lily, sans vouloir être méchant, passait un temps fou dans la salle de bains ! Il était l'heure de préparer le repas de midi ! Où était donc passée la matinée ?

Mais surtout, _surtout_, la jeune fille semblait prendre un malin plaisir à utiliser toute l'eau chaude disponible. Et une douche froide, même dans ce climat tropical, c'était une terrible épreuve.

Il entendit des conversations dans le salon. Ils devaient tous être là, à l'attendre. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si, en tant que dernier à utiliser la salle de bains, il avait aussi dû la nettoyer !

Il poussa la porte du salon, prêt à se plaindre haut et fort, et avec beaucoup d'exagérations, comme à son habitude, mais il se prit la deuxième douche froide de la matinée. Littéralement. Avec un seau particulièrement gros et lourd, par-dessus le marché. Et les rires de ses amis pour agrémenter le tout. En fait, Lily était carrément en train de devenir bleue, incapable de respirer à travers sa crise de fou rire. Remus combattait très fort sa propre envie de rire, ce qui résultait en un sourire bizarrement très carnassier.

- Je te l'avais dit, Lily, déclara James, le seul à avoir encore un semblant de sérieux sur le visage. Le haut de la porte, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour poser le seau.

Remus finit par éclater de rire à son tour et Peter tomba de son fauteuil.

- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose contre moi, aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius, médusé. Ou alors c'est juste vraiment pas ma journée, et je vais me recoucher tout de suite pour attendre demain ?

Les expressions de ses quatre amis changèrent soudain pour un air parfaitement innocent. Il avait l'impression d'être soudain à la place de McGonagall, ou pire, Binns, lorsqu'ils mettaient le bordel dans leurs cours. Ils n'avaient jamais arrosé le professeur de Métamorphoses, cependant. Dommage.

- Te recoucher ? commenta Lily. Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre le risque ? Qui sait ce qu'il y a au fond de ton lit ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, Lily lui en voulait réellement. Mais comment était-elle parvenue à prendre les trois autres de son côté ? Sirius se sentait trahi, et très seul, tout à coup.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désabusé et implorant tour à tour à James et Remus, mais ils se contentèrent de lui adresser des sourires narquois. Evidemment, Peter se rangerait automatiquement du côté de Lily. C'était la maîtresse de maison, la "chef" du séjour. Au moins, il savait pourquoi il était le seul à avoir eu une araignée dans son lit.

- Traîtres ! lança-t-il. Je suppose qu'en plus, aucun de vous ne va me passer une serviette… sèche ?

Il montra la serviette de toilette qu'il tenait encore à la main lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain, et avec laquelle il ne pouvait plus espérer se sécher. Des rires fusèrent à nouveau, et il décida de se sécher au soleil… et loin de ses soi-disant amis. Il pourrait peut-être aussi changer de chemise, et de short, tant qu'il y était.

S'il avait cru qu'il avait eu sa dose de malheurs pour la journée, il se trompait. Il semblait, ce jour-là, être le souffre-douleur particulier du hasard. Il s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir en marchant sur… une peau de banane – mais que faisait une peau de banane par terre, en plein milieu du couloir ? Quelques tiges de ronce s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvées sur sa chaise lorsqu'il s'assit à la table, à midi. Il passait toujours au moment où quelqu'un ouvrait une porte, de sorte qu'il reçut sur le nez bon nombre de portes ce jour-là.

Pour un peu, et si les blagues n'avaient pas été aussi bon enfant, Sirius se serait cru tout d'un coup un fils oublié de la lignée des Malefoy. Qu'avaient-ils à s'acharner sur lui ? Si encore ils avaient leurs baguettes et faisaient des farces _normales_, il aurait su comment se défendre, à quoi se préparer. Mais Lily leur fournissait une source inépuisable, semblait-il, de classiques moldus. Il ne pouvait rien prévoir. Ca pouvait lui tomber dessus à chaque coin de couloir.

Il ne fut pas mécontent de voir le soir arriver. Il n'avait pas besoin de prétexter qu'il était épuisé pour aller se coucher tôt : il l'était réellement. Il allait gentiment vérifier tous les coins de sa chambre et se coucher tranquillement, et peut-être que demain serait un autre jour, de préférence un meilleur autre jour.

- Où tu vas, Sirius ?

Il se retourna. C'était Remus, qui le regardait avec… encore ce sourire carnassier. C'était une manie, ils ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser tranquille ?

- Je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer aux échecs avec moi ? implora le loup-garou.

- Tu as le choix entre trois autres adversaires, pourquoi moi ?

- Peter ne veut pas, et James et Lily sont dans un coin du salon, interdit d'approcher à moins de vingt mètres. S'il te plaît.

Remus pouvait se faire sacrément implorant, quand il le voulait. Il savait faire des yeux de chien battu bien mieux que Patmol lui-même. Une grande fierté de Remus-le-Maraudeur.

- Une seule partie, alors. Et parce qu'au point où j'en suis, je ne crains plus un peu de ridicule.

- Merci !!

Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Remus n'avait pas tort. Dans un coin sombre, assis sur un profond fauteuil, James et Lily étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, discutant à voix basse, échangeant parfois un baiser, totalement ignorants du monde qui les entourait. Peter était assis avec un livre au bout de la grande table. Sirius s'installa à côté de lui, en face de Remus, qui disposait déjà l'échiquier, et un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à côté. Peter leva un œil intéressé sur les friandises, et la partie commença.

C'était un peu déconcertant de jouer avec un jeu Moldu, au début, et c'était d'ailleurs comme ça que Lily avait réussi à battre un Remus un peu perdu au début du séjour. Grâce à ça, mais aussi parce que Lily était devenue une bonne joueuse d'échec durant ses années à Poudlard. Très différente de la petite fille de onze ans qui savait à peine comment jouer.

Remus, cependant, n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à s'adapter, quelque soit la situation. Et Sirius était loin d'être aussi bon joueur que Lily, sans parler de Remus lui-même. Ce qui expliquait qu'au bout de dix minutes, il était déjà en mauvaise posture.

- Dépêche-toi, Sirius…

- Je réfléchis ! Laisse-moi donc un peu de temps… Pouah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Sardine aux fraises ? Depuis quand il y a des mélanges ?

- Ce n'est pas un mélange, intervint Peter, c'est un des plats préférés des Gobelins.

- C'est répugnant… et ils ont mis _ça_ dans des dragées surprises ?

- Sirius…

- Je joue, je joue…

Il tendit la main pour prendre une nouvelle dragée – la chance allait bien tourner un jour – mais Remus tira le sac de dragées à lui, le gardant hors de portée de Sirius, qui se leva pour essayer de l'atteindre tout de même.

- Je te donnerais les dragées lorsque tu auras joué !

- Bourreau ! Juste une !

- Pas avant que tu aies joué ! Maintenant assieds-toi et fais ton mouvement ! Je sais que ça te fait mal, mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu es en échec ! Regarde ton roi !

Sirius voulut se rasseoir en grommelant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ne rencontra que du vide là où aurait dû être sa chaise ! Il tomba sur les fesses, par terre, avec un sérieux manque d'élégance.

Le choc passé, il se rendit compte que sa chaise avait été reculée de cinq mètres derrière lui. Et il n'avait certainement pas fait _ça_, quelque soit la brusquerie avec laquelle il s'était levé. Son regard se fixa sur Peter qui, apparemment oublieux de l'incident, se servait à nouveau de dragées surprises. Remus le regardait avec un sourcil levé, la parfaite image de la Surprise incarnée. Il pouvait presque déjà l'entendre lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il explosa avant que quiconque ait pu faire un commentaire.

- Ca suffit, maintenant ! Je ne vais pas rester ici et me faire avoir pour votre simple plaisir ! Je vais me coucher !

Tout le monde dans le salon se tint immobile et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte de la chambre de Sirius claquer violemment. James et Lily se levèrent et vinrent s'asseoir à la table avec Remus et Peter, l'air gêné.

- On n'a pas été un peu trop loin, là ? demanda Remus.

- Mais non, répondit Lily. Tout est parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à tout préparer pour la journée de demain. N'oublie pas de mettre ton réveil, Peter.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais qui tienne, trancha James. On a dit qu'on le ferait, on ne va pas se défiler maintenant.

- Sirius va nous assassiner pour ça, dit pensivement Remus en rangeant ses pièces d'échecs.

- Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, non, confirma James. Allons-y.

A/N : Je déteste les AN… hum… alors je vais faire ça vite. Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre. Voilà. Avec l'université qui reprend, ça risque de recommencer. Désolée d'avance.


	9. Tout est pardonné

C'était un bon matin, pour Sirius. Pas de réveil intempestif, pas de cours où se rendre, pas d'obligations… c'était bon d'être en vacances. En plus, il était confortablement roulé en boule sur une couverture, à se réveiller lentement, lascivement…

Il bailla longuement et s'étira, puis décida de se gratter l'oreille avec une patte arrière… et il se réveilla complètement, surpris. Il avait passé la nuit sous sa forme canine ??

Tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent d'un coup, et il grogna. A quoi avaient songé les autres pour le traiter comme ça ? Il devait sûrement y avoir une raison…

Il se transforma. Patmol pouvait dormir sans crainte de se laisser surprendre, avec son ouie et son odorat hors du commun, mais ce n'était pas une solution pour affronter la journée.

Il allait demander à ses amis à quoi avait rimé la journée de la veille… et s'ils ne répondaient pas, alors… alors ils auraient à affronter le pire des Maraudeurs qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé. Bien sûr, s'il avait eu sa baguette, ça aurait grandement facilité les choses pour lui.

Il sortit en trombe, ignorant le soleil qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, et descendit à tâtons vers la cuisine. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine qu'il s'arrêta. Tout était silencieux dans la maison. Aucune voix ne lui parvenait de la cuisine, ni rien qui put indiquer que quelqu'un d'autre que lui était levé. Le soleil était haut, pourtant… où était Remus, lui qui se levait toujours très tôt ? Et James ?

Il remonta en douceur à l'étage. Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous les portes de ses amis… ils n'avaient pas ouvert leurs volets. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient couché tard, hier soir ? Pour faire quoi ? Qu'avaient-ils encore fait sans _rien lui dire_, à lui, qui était d'ordinaire dans tous les coups organisés par les Maraudeurs ? Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, ses amis manigançaient derrière son dos ? L'idée était particulièrement blessante.

Une autre idée, bien plus réjouissante, s'introduit dans son esprit. Si les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés, il serait non seulement le premier à déjeuner – l'idée de faire la cuisine à la manière moldue n'étant plus aussi terrifiante qu'au début des vacances – mais aussi _le premier à utiliser la salle de bains_. Cela seul suffit à le précipiter, une fois de plus, à la cuisine. Et cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas à la porte.

Ils se rendit compte, cependant, quand il ouvrit la porte, que finalement, ses amis étaient déjà levés en fin de compte. Et certainement en pleine forme, car ils venaient tous de bondir sur lui, en hurlant "Surprise".

Pendant une seconde, terrifié, il fut tenter de s'enfuir en courant.

Puis il aperçut la décoration de la pièce autour d'eux. Il y avait des guirlandes, et ce qui semblait être un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire au milieu de la table.

- Mais… ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !

Lily éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non ! C'est au moins… la semaine prochaine !

- Quel jour crois-tu qu'on est ? demanda James en riant.

- Euh… je ne sais pas, mais on est certainement pas encore à la mi-août ! C'est impossible !

Remus hocha la tête tristement.

- Si. Les vacances passent vite, hein ?

- Oh.

Sans compter qu'une autre pleine lune s'approchait inexorablement, songea Sirius.

- Alors c'est mon anniversaire ? prononça-t-il doucement, pas encore sûr.

- C'est qu'il est dur à convaincre, grogna Peter en s'asseyant devant le gâteau.

- On dirait que ça a du mal à rentrer dans sa petite tête, renchérit Remus avec un sourire malin.

- Toute petite tête, confirma James.

- Vous me devez une journée formidable, de toute façon, interrompit Sirius avec un regard meurtrier à la ronde. Après ce que j'ai subi hier…

- Tu devais bien payer un peu pour ce que tu m'as fait, dit Lily avec un sourire d'ange.

Mais Sirius avait remarqué autre chose : la bonne odeur qui venait du gâteau encore chaud sur la table de la cuisine. Son estomac se rappela soudain à lui : il était affamé.

- Il est un petit peu brûlé sur les bords, dit Peter avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix. Si Remus n'avait rien senti, il aurait été complètement noir.

- C'était James qui s'occupait de la cuisson, dit Lily avec un clin d'œil.

- Hey ! J'ai été distrait !

- On se demande par quoi, dit Sirius en jetant un clin d'œil à Lily, qui se mit à rougir. Mais pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses… j'ai droit à des cadeaux d'anniversaire ?

- Quelle impatience, s'exclama Lily en roulant les yeux. Mange d'abord !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le déjeuner, d'ailleurs, était excellent. Peter, quand il arrivait à se lever tôt, et surveillé de près lorsqu'il s'approchait de la gazinière, était un excellent cuisinier.

Sirius n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure journée d'anniversaire : seul avec ses meilleurs amis dans un coin paradisiaque perdu, avec pour seule préoccupation de faire la fête…

Puis ils passèrent au salon. Les Maraudeurs forcèrent Sirius à s'asseoir dans le meilleur fauteuil, en face de tout le monde, et Lily s'éclipsa mystérieusement pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux enveloppes.

- Ouvre d'abord celle-là, dit-elle en lui tendant la première, une grande enveloppe de papier brun, assez épaisse.

Il leva un sourcil en tâtant l'enveloppe.

- Je pensais que j'aurais autre chose que de la paperasse, plaisanta-t-il.

- On aurait bien aimé t'apporter ton vrai cadeau ici, expliqua Remus, mais ça aurait été un peu… difficile. Alors, en attendant, c'est tout ce que tu as.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Sirius plongea la main dans l'enveloppe et en tira… une clef.

- Une clef ? C'est tout à fait symbolique, ou ça ouvre quelque chose ? Parce que si c'est la clef de mon cœur, ce n'est pas à moi que vous auriez dû l'offrir… dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Idiot !  Ta réponse est dans l'enveloppe !

Obéissant, il retourna l'enveloppe, et toute une liasse de photos en tomba. Quand il aperçut le sujet des photos, il jura tout haut.

- Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'avez pas pu faire ça ??

Les autres se mirent à rire et le flash de l'appareil de Remus le captura dans son moment d'intense émerveillement. Il n'y porta pas attention, trop occupé à dévorer les photos des yeux. Elles montraient toutes le même sujet, une merveilleuse et énorme moto noire.

- On a été aidé par tes parents… dit James.

- Dis plutôt que nous avons aidé les parents de Sirius, protesta Lily. Tu l'aimes ?

- Si je l'aime ? J'en suis déjà fou amoureux ! Je ne peux pas attendre pour l'ensorceler ! C'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire…

Et il bondit sur ses amis pour les embrasser. Il y eut quelques cris et des rires, et tout finit dans une bataille monumentale de coussins de sofa.

- Attends ! s'écria Lily, essoufflée. Il te reste un cadeau à ouvrir.

Et elle lui tendit la deuxième enveloppe. Sirius leva un sourcil, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un deuxième cadeau _en plus_ de la moto. Soit ses amis étaient totalement fous… soit… en fait, il n'avait pas d'autre hypothèse. Ils _étaient_ totalement fous.

- Quoique ce soit, dit-il en prenant l'enveloppe, sachez que je vous revaudrais ça. Vous êtes timbrés… mais adorables.

Dans la deuxième enveloppe, beaucoup plus petite et fine que la première, il y avait un simple… billet d'avion. Un billet pour rentrer à Londres en tant que passager. Il se mit à bondir comme un gamin et à chantonner.

- OUI ! Je vais rentrer dans la cabine ! J'irais pas dans la soute !! Oh, vous êtes de vrais amis !


	10. Baguettes

Le temps passait très vite, effectivement. En un clin d'œil, la pleine lune revint, et ils n'avaient plus que deux semaines à passer dans leur havre de paix.

Remus voyait venir la fin des vacances avec moins d'appréhension qu'avant. Il avait des offres d'emploi, déjà, après tout. Des lettres de recommandation de la plupart de ses professeurs, et toujours ses amis.

C'était bien plus qu'il n'en avait rêvé quand il était entré à Poudlard.

Le matin, Lily se réveilla très tôt. Elle ouvrit les volets, qui donnaient sur le petit jardin derrière la maison, pour découvrir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel d'un noir d'encre semblaient des milliers de diamants scintillants. Au dessus d'elle, elle pouvait voir la Voie Lactée, un grand ruban clair traversant le ciel.

Elle sortit de sa chambre sans allumer de lumières, en s'enveloppant dans une robe de chambre, pieds nus. Les portes des chambres des garçons étaient ouvertes et vides, la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux et tombant sur les lits vides.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'escalier de la cave et hésita. Mais les grognements qui lui parvinrent d'en bas la firent fuir à l'extérieur.

Le sable était doux et encore chaud du soleil de la veille sous les pieds de la jeune fille, même si un vent frais et impétueux soulevait des tourbillons de sable.

La lune, absolument ronde et pleine, semblait énorme, suspendue au dessus de l'horizon, prête, semblait-il, à plonger dans les eaux sombres. Déjà, de l'autre côté, derrière la maison, le ciel devenait un peu moins noir, tirant doucement sur le bleu marine. Lily tourna vivement les talons et se réfugia dans la cuisine, allumant enfin les lumières pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle ébouillanta la théière avec précaution, et se mit à faire le thé avec l'art que lui avaient enseigné les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Ils lui avaient aussi confié quelques bonnes recettes comme cadeau de remise des diplômes, qu'elle comptait bien utiliser un jour.

Mais elle était fatiguée. Elle ne dormait jamais vraiment bien ces nuits-là. Lorsqu'elle manqua de se brûler pour la deuxième fois avec le bacon, et que la lune avait presque totalement disparu à l'horizon, elle décida d'aller chercher sa baguette et les Maraudeurs.

Remus, épuisé, se traîna contre le mur pour s'asseoir comme il pouvait. Il eut un faible sourire en jetant un coup d'œil aux trois Maraudeurs Animagi, à nouveau profondément endormis, sous leur forme animale, les uns contre les autres. Il s'étira un peu en tirant les muscles douloureux de son dos. Les transformations, si elles étaient encore douloureuses, n'avaient plus rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait dû souffrir pendant son enfance. Sirius, qui s'était énormément documenté sur le sujet, prétendait que c'était dû au fait qu'il avait fini sa croissance. James, qui en avait lu tout autant, haussait les épaules et affirmait qu'il développait tout simplement une résistance à la douleur. Lily, en général, ne formulait pas d'hypothèse, mais se montrait heureuse qu'il souffre moins.

Et en parlant de Lily… la lourde porte du bunker s'ouvrait avec autant de vitesse qu'il était possible. Il fit un sourire en anticipation de son visage inquiet et charmant, de son sourire rassurant. Il n'obtint ni l'un, ni l'autre. La petite silhouette de Lily s'effondra littéralement contre lui en sanglotant silencieusement, murmurant une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

- Lily ? Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne comprends rien !

Aussi doucement que possible, il essaya de la redresser, parce que malgré sa légèreté, elle pesait un peu sur ses muscles encore douloureux. Elle s'assit à genoux à côté de lui, et s'essuya les yeux sur ses manches, mais en vain : elle continuait à sangloter hystériquement.

- Explique-moi, insista Remus, soudain inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est horrible ! bégaya Lily en sanglotant davantage encore. Vous n'allez… jamais… jamais… me le pardonner !

- Lily…

- J'ai perdu vos baguettes !

Remus prit quelques secondes pour recomposer son expression et pousser un soupir de soulagement. Connaissant Lily comme il la connaissait, la voir dans cet état à propos de quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il avait commencé à imaginer quelques-unes unes des pires possibilités.

- N'en fais pas tout un plat, Lily, tu ne perds jamais rien ! Je suis sûr que tu vas les retrouver. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'en dirais rien aux autres tant que tu ne les as pas retrouvées.

Lily hocha la tête sans conviction, et se mit à remonter les manches de Remus pour observer l'étendu des dégâts causés par le loup. Ce n'était rien que quelques égratignures, mais les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

- Je ne pourrais pas te soigner tout ça…

- Lily, vraiment, ce n'est rien du tout.

- Mais…

Il repoussa gentiment les mains de Lily et se leva.

- Vraiment, ce n'est rien. Mes pleines lunes sont de plus en plus supportables, tu vois ?

A son grand désarroi, Lily sanglota encore plus fort, sans se lever. Il regarda rapidement en direction des Animagi encore profondément endormis, et prit Lily par le coude le plus doucement possible pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Il était tellement désorienté par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie qu'il ne sentait pas les protestations de son corps fatigué.

En silence, il la fit asseoir à la table et lui servit le thé qu'elle avait préparé quelques instants auparavant. Le soleil avait dû se lever derrière la maison, car toute la plage qu'ils voyaient par la fenêtre de la cuisine était éclairée par une lumière vive et rasante. Le sable semblait d'or, et l'océan avait la teinte violette de l'améthyste. Remus, cependant, n'admirait pas le spectacle. Il attendait que Lily se calme en l'observant par-dessus le bord de sa tasse de thé.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as, Lily.

La jeune fille évita son regard et renifla piteusement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau et Remus se dépêcha de lui prendre la main pour la rassurer.

- Je me sens tellement égoïste, articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Mais… mais pourquoi ? s'écria Remus, bouche bée, pris de court par cette déclaration.

- J'étais contente de venir te soigner ce matin parce que c'était un bon prétexte pour utiliser la magie… Ne va pas surtout pas croire que je ne t'aime pas, dit Lily en ravalant les gros sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger à nouveau. Je t'adore et je déteste te voir souffrir. Si je ne m'occupe pas de toi quand tu ne vas pas bien, je me sens vide…

- Lily…

Le loup-garou mit un peu de temps à digérer ça, mais garda un visage sans expression pour ne pas culpabiliser Lily davantage.

- Il y a des jours où j'ai un besoin fou de faire de la magie, continua la jeune sorcière, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse pour les empêcher de trembler. Que ce soit de toutes petites choses comme fermer les volets sans me lever, ou faire mon lit, ou le thé, ou des choses plus dures comme de transplaner au village pour faire des courses…

Il la laissa continuer dans cette veine pendant quelques minutes avant de l'interrompre.

- Lily… tu m'as dit toi-même, le mois dernier, que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Si ça te met dans cet état, il n'y a aucune raison de le continuer. Tu aurais dû nous en parler plus tôt.

- Mais… je ne pouvais pas !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que… parce que _vous_ vous en sortiez très bien ! s'écria-t-elle avec un air boudeur de petite fille vexée.

Remus se retint d'éclater de rire, et devint rapidement pensif.

- C'est tout de même bizarre, murmura-t-il. De nous tous, tu devrais être celle qui est capable de se passer de magie le plus longtemps…

Lily avait une expression misérable.

- Ca fait seulement trois ans que j'ai carte libre pour utiliser ma magie quand je veux, et regarde ça… je suis totalement accro ! Et cette tentation d'avoir tous les jours cette boîte de baguettes sous la main… ça me rend folle. Et le jour où je _peux_ enfin utiliser ma baguette, la boîte disparaît !

- C'est peut-être justement d'avoir la boîte sous le nez qui te rend folle. Tu crois que tu te sentirais mieux si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui en avait la charge ?

- Peut-être, concéda Lily avec une moue dubitative. Mais, ajouta-t-elle avec un éclair de suspicion, si tu crois que je vais tomber dans ce piège grossier…

Remus leva les mains dans un geste de défense avec une expression amusée.

- Je n'en dirais rien aux autres, promis…

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Lily sur la pointe des pieds.

- Il faudrait au moins qu'on retrouve cette satanée boîte, gémit Lily. Si je leur ai perdu leurs baguettes, James et Sirius vont me tuer !

- On la retrouvera, assura Remus avec confiance. Il n'y a personne de plus rangé que toi…

Il parcourut rapidement la chambre du regard, sans trop oser chercher… après tout, c'était la chambre de Lily… la chambre d'une fille. Il souleva quelques romans moldus sur la table de travail et des dizaines de parchemins qui ressemblaient suspicieusement à de vieilles lettres de James, et auxquelles il se garda bien de jeter un regard, mais aucune petite boîte ne se cachait là.

Lily avait, évidemment, beaucoup moins de scrupules. Elle ouvrait les portes des placards à la volée et projetait ses affaires dans tous les coins de la pièce, avec une telle furie que Remus se mit bientôt à rire.

- Si tu continues comme ça, ça ne va pas nous aider… Essaye plutôt de réfléchir à l'endroit où tu aurais pu la mettre…

- Je l'ai caché sous ma pile de chandails pendant toutes les vacances, confessa Lily, exaspérée. Et elles n'y sont plus !

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à chercher partout où c'était possible. Remus était juste heureux que Lily ait arrêté de lancer ses effets personnels partout au moment où elle attaquait sa commode. Des chemises, des jeans et des robes, il pouvait encore supporter. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle s'était mise à faire voler ses sous-vêtements.

Lily se laissa finalement tomber assise sur son lit avec un soupir désespéré et s'appuya à la tête de lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si les autres se réveillent avant qu'on ait trouvé les baguettes ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, dit Remus en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à moitié sur l'imposant oreiller, et à moitié sur l'enchevêtrement de draps. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre, ils ne se réveilleront pas avant un bon moment.

Lily renifla un peu, pas très convaincue. Remus prit quelques vêtements qui traînaient en désordre autour de lui et les plia sur ses genoux. La chambre était devenue un vrai terrain vague, sans parler du lit. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de dur, peut-être une brosse à cheveux, sous l'oreiller de Lily, parce qu'il commençait à avoir une douleur à la cuisse là où l'objet appuyait. Sans trop y penser, il retira l'objet en question, le posa à côté de lui sans un regard et frotta sa jambe douloureuse.

Il promena son regard sur la chambre, cherchant dans quels endroits ils n'avaient pas encore regardé. Etre mis en échec par une simple boîte l'exaspérait tout de même au plus haut point. S'il s'agissait d'un autre Maraudeur qui avait pris les baguettes sans prévenir personne, il l'écorcherait vif. Oui, même Peter.

Il fut tiré – assez brutalement d'ailleurs – de ses pensées par un cri plutôt aigu de Lily.

- Où tu l'as trouvée ? s'écria-t-elle en saisissant l'objet qu'il avait posé à côté de lui… Et qui, évidemment, n'était autre que la boîte qui les faisait tourner en bourrique depuis l'aurore.

- Tu l'avais mise sous ton oreiller, dit-il.

- Oh… mais j'étais persuadée de l'avoir remise à sa place, dit Lily pour elle-même avant de rougir comme une tomate.

- Remise à sa place ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas utilisé les baguettes ?

- Oh, non, je ne les ai pas utilisées ! Je les ai juste mises sous mon oreiller quand je soupçonnais que vous enverriez Peter fouiller dans ma chambre sous sa forme de rat.

Remus éclata de rire. Décidément, Lily n'avait pas son pareil pour les démasquer.

- Tu t'y étais préparée ?? Tu m'impressionnes… est-ce qu'on peut encore te cacher quelque chose, Lily jolie ?

- Vous êtes trop prévisibles ! Ou je vous connais trop bien…

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et lui tendit la boîte.

- Allez, va mettre ça quelque part hors de ma vue… et prend une douche bien chaude, ça va te détendre les muscles. Il y aura une infusion qui t'attendra quand tu auras fini…

- Oui, Maman…

Une heure plus tard, Remus et Lily déjeunaient en discutant joyeusement, lorsque les Maraudeurs, mal réveillés, remontèrent de la cave et entrèrent dans la cuisine en clignant leurs yeux d'Animagi. Ils se transformèrent en s'effondrant devant leurs petits déjeuners, cheveux en bataille, yeux fermés et peu loquaces alors qu'ils se brûlaient la langue sur le thé encore chaud.

James, cependant, fut le premier à achever de se réveiller.

- Tu as l'air bien, ce matin, Lily jolie, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire content.

- C'est parce qu'elle s'arrange toujours avec Remus pour synchroniser leurs mauvaises périodes du mois, expliqua Sirius, narquois. Comme ça, ils sont frais comme des roses après coup, et ils peuvent écraser nos fiertés sans défense, ajouta-t-il en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Sirius eut le déplaisir de se trouver soudain bombarder par une pluie de boulettes de pain (en fait, seulement deux), dont une atterrit dans sa tasse et l'aspergea de thé brûlant, sous les rires des autres.

- Aaah ! Arrêtez, je capitule ! Ce que vous êtes susceptibles, ce matin !

A/N : Une note d'auteur qui va être un peu plus longue que d'habitude, parce que certaines reviews demandaient des réponses… je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça, les pauvres ^-^

Bon…. Désolée pour le temps que je mets à faire un chapitre… j'ai _vraiment_ beaucoup de travail, je passe un concours à la fin de l'année (scolaire), alors… voilà… bémol sur les fanfics. C'est bien gentil d'être patient, et bien gentil de continuer à me reviewer tout de même.

Donc, comme je l'avais dit, plusieurs réponses à des reviews… (pas forcément dans l'ordre, désolée)

Ah ! Samantha (une de mes meilleures revieweuses ^-^) :  désolée que tu trouves ça un peu court… tous mes chapitres ont sensiblement la même taille, mais c'est vrai que le 9 était plus… court. Celui-ci est mieux ;)

Bayram, le moment intime entre James et Lily est prévu (je crois), mais comme tu vois, pas encore dans ce chapitre… peut-être le prochain ? Gardez l'espoir !

Et pour finir… Ouistiti, j'ai pas trop compris le sens de ta review… "sois un peu moins sentimentale en parlant d'Harry" ? Hum… je veux bien essayer… seulement j'aurais du mal, vu que je ne parle même pas de Harry dans cette fic. A moins que je le fasse inconsciemment ? Je devrais me relire ! :-s


	11. La lettre et les messagers

11 – La lettre et les messagers.

- Remus, tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit paresseusement un œil pour foudroyer Sirius du regard, mais il fit de gros efforts pour ne pas montrer qu'il venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il referma rapidement l'œil et fit un sourire au soleil couchant dont les rayons caressaient son visage, tout en s'étirant sur le sable chaud comme un gros chat.

- Bien sûr que je t'écoute… Euh… tu disais ?

Les trois autres garçons éclatèrent de rire, et Lupin entrouvrit les yeux pour faire un sourire d'excuse à Sirius.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Lily a changé ? demanda ce dernier, qui semblait avoir une certaine suite dans les idées.

- Quoi, elle a encore grandi ? Prends garde, James, elle va finir par être plus grande que toi !

Quelqu'un jeta une poignée de sable sur son ventre, peut-être Sirius, peut-être James, peut-être les deux.

- Idiot ! Elle va mieux !

- Elle était malade ? plaisanta Lupin.

- Remus ! Concentre-toi, tu veux ? Tu te rappelles qu'elle était sur le point de craquer ? Et depuis quelques jours, plus rien ! Aussi heureuse qu'un pinson !

- James s'est amélioré ?

- HEY !

Remus se réveillant définitivement, s'assit tout droit, prêt à bondir sur ses pieds pour fuir la colère de James. Mais ce fut Sirius qui retint leur ami, tout en jetant un regard suspicieux à Remus.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de détourner la conversation ? grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Parce que tu es parano, mon p'tit pote !

- Elle fait peut-être de la magie toute seule, sans nous le dire ? intervint Peter.

Sirius n'y accorda pas plus d'une demi-seconde de réflexion.

- Elle se sentirait coupable, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Non, ça doit être autre chose !

Les Maraudeurs se mirent à discuter du « cas Lily », et Remus se rallongea tranquillement pour profiter du crépuscule. C'était vrai que Lily allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle lui avait confié les baguettes, et il était heureux de constater que lui-même n'était pas tenté.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Remus ?

La voix de Sirius revint clairement dans son champ d'attention alors que le jeune Black se laissait tomber en arrière de manière à utiliser le ventre de Remus comme un coussin.

- Ouf ! Sirius ! protesta le pauvre Lupin.

- Oh, allez, mon oreiller adoré ! Dis-moi ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ! Je m'ennuie !

- Ca m'étonne, tiens, grogna-t-il en roulant les yeux. Pourquoi toujours moi ?

- Parce que c'est toujours toi qui as les meilleures idées ! dirent-ils tous en même temps, avec de grands sourires.

- Eh bien… désolé, pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

- Oh, s'il te plaît...

- Sirius ! interrompit Remus, exaspéré. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'embêter Lily, et finir les vacances tranquillement ? Il ne reste plus que quatre jours ! Laisse-lui donc profiter de ses vacances, et de son James amélioré !

- Hey !

- Hey, mais c'est une bonne idée ! explosa Sirius, interrompant encore une fois les protestations de James.

Remus éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne idée ? Vous avez décidé de mettre le Ministère sens dessus dessous en rentrant ?

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent. Lily venait d'arriver, et ils purent tous constater qu'elle était effectivement resplendissante. Elle s'assit directement sur les genoux de James et leur sourit.

- Alors, de quoi vous parliez ?

- De ce que James a bien pu te faire pour que tu sois aussi radieuse ! répondit Sirius avec son large sourire.

Les deux tourtereaux rougirent furieusement, bien que cela ne se vit pas beaucoup sous leur bronzage.

- Et de ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire pendant les quatre derniers jours, acheva Remus, volant nonchalamment à la rescousse du couple.

- A vous de décider, répondit Lily. J'en ai assez d'organiser toutes les vacances ! Maintenant qu'on a fait le tour de l'île, et terrorisé la moitié des habitants, vous en savez assez sur l'endroit pour décider vous-même.

Juste comme elle terminait sa phrase, un hibou atterrit devant eux sur la plage. C'était un oiseau comme ils n'en avaient pas souvent vu. Non seulement il était très grand, même pour le Grand Duc qu'il était, mais il était également bien proportionné, athlétique, très fort et apparemment très rapide, d'après l'élégant atterrissage glissé qu'il avait fait en arrivant. Il prit le temps de replier ses ailes, exhibant toutes ses plumes parfaitement ordonnées et lissées, non sans regarder les jeunes gens d'un air satisfait et hautain.

- C'est bien un Grand Duc, ça, grogna Sirius. Saleté de volatile snob…

L'oiseau le foudroya du regard et sautilla dignement jusqu'à James pour lui donner l'enveloppe de parchemin qu'il portait.

- Encore une offre d'emploi ? demanda Peter.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit James, perplexe. C'est le sceau de Poudlard…

Tout le monde écarquilla de grands yeux.

- Tu fais des études poussées ? demanda Sirius avec un petit ricanement. Tu entres en huitième année ? Chanceux !

- C'est pas l'écriture de McGonagall…

- Hein ?

- C'était toujours elle qui nous écrivait nos lettres… c'est pas son écriture, cette fois.

Remus se pencha sur l'enveloppe, par dessus l'épaule de James.

- Je reconnais pas l'écriture… ça ne doit pas être l'un des professeurs… C'est peut-être Dumbledore qui te propose d'être professeur ? 

Peter poussa un sifflement admiratif et Sirius se mit à rire à perdre haleine.

- James, professeur ? s'exclama Lily. Dumbledore est fou, mais pas à ce point-là, tout de même !

Potter n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que quatre autres hiboux, plutôt essoufflés, atterrirent à leur tour sur la plage, chacun portant une lettre très semblable à celle de James.

- Une pour chacun d'entre nous ? Il ne peut pas y avoir une telle pénurie de professeurs, tout de même !

- Bah… encore des lettres qui vont rejoindre les offres d'emploi jusqu'à la fin des vacances, de toute façon…

- Je suis tout de même curieuse, soupira Lily en contemplant sa lettre.

- Pas moi ! Je ne suis pas pressé de retourner en Angleterre ! rétorqua Sirius.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de développer un peu plus le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Deux des rapaces s'étaient mis à se battre à côté de lui, et il essaya de les séparer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire demain ? demanda James en repoussant sa lettre.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Remus.

Il y eut un long silence alors que tous regardaient, fascinés, le pauvre Black faire face à une chouette blanche qui semblait décidée à enseigner les bonnes manières au Grand Duc prétentieux.

- Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas faire ? demanda Peter.

- Je veux avoir le plaisir de mettre moi-même le pied au croupion de ce snobinard ! Et je ne voudrais pas que cette pauvre chouette se fasse mal pour rien…

La chouette n'était décidément pas de cet avis. Ailes déployées, bec ouvert menaçant Sirius, elle avançait par petits bonds sur le sable. Quant au Grand Duc, vexé, il attaqua le jeune homme.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Tous les autres, y compris les rapaces messagers de Poudlard, observaient la scène avec un grand intérêt.

Le soleil était couché quand les oiseaux s'envolèrent, un Grand Duc un peu plus humble parmi eux. Sirius se débarrassait des plumes éparpillées sur sa chemise en essayant d'évaluer les dégâts.

- On ne devrait jamais se mêler de disputes de chouettes, commenta James en se levant pour l'aider. Sacrée coupure…

- Où ?

- Là, sur l'épaule…

- AAAARRGH ! Pas touche !

- Quel douillet !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent tranquillement à l'intérieur sans cesser de plaisanter.

- Un pique-nique, alors ! s'exclama Peter, déjà enchanté à l'idée de préparer le repas à emporter.

Les autres le dévisagèrent d'un regard neutre.

- Déjà fait, dit Lily. On a pique-niqué partout où c'était possible sur cette île. Vous avez même failli mettre le feu à une forêt entière.

- On ne maîtrisait pas encore toutes les subtilités de l'art de faire un feu de camp, rétorqua Sirius en jouant avec une boîte d'allumettes, justement.

- Je vous ai appris le Badmington ? demanda soudain la jeune Evans, une lueur dans les yeux.

- Ca, et le volley, et le football, et la Balle aux prisonniers, et le Handball – je me demande même comment on a bien pu faire rebondir les balles sur le sable, répondit James avec une grimace. Je continue à penser que rien ne vaut le Quidditch… sauf, peut-être…

- … le Base-Ball, finit Sirius à sa place avec un air renfrogné. Mais on pourrait jouer aux fléchettes…

- Sans cible ni flèches ?

- J'ai une meilleure idée ! s'exclama Black. Des anneaux !

- … ?

- Le but du jeu est d'envoyer le maximum d'anneaux sur les bois de Cornedrue !

- Pas question !

Ils rirent devant l'air outré de James.

- Et une course ? proposa ce dernier tout à coup.

Sirius roula les yeux comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Pas la peine de pavaner, ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que Patmol ne rattraperait jamais la biche aux pieds d'airain…

- Je ne suis pas une biche !!

Lily décida d'intervenir à ce moment-là, et leur retira leurs tasses de chocolat vides.

- Eh bien, on décidera demain ! Maintenant, il est temps d'aller se coucher !

- Oui, Maman, répondit Remus, non sans bailler à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Sirius découvrit le lendemain matin, en se rendant à la cuisine, qu'il était la deuxième personne réveillée dans la maison. Seule devant les fourneaux, Lily chantonnait en préparant le petit déjeuner.

Le jeune homme s'attarda un instant à la regarder s'affairer, et se délecta dans l'idée qu'il n'allait plus lui jouer de tours… au moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

- Salut, belle-sœur !

Lily tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire intrigué aux lèvres.

- Salut, Sirius !  Belle-sœur ?

- Ben oui… James est mon frère, après tout… ou c'est tout comme.

- Et… ?

- Oh, allez… dites-le, que vous allez vous marier ! Ca fait des années qu'on attend tous ça avec impatience !

Lily regarda approcher Sirius en riant, mais non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que ce grand gamin mijotait encore pour être de si bonne humeur ?

Il la poussa gentiment de devant la gazinière et se mit au travail, grillant le bacon, préparant les œufs sans magie avec l'aisance d'un Moldu. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, choisissant de mettre la table à la place. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, cependant, jusqu'à ce que Remus entre à son tour dans la cuisine, écarquillant les yeux d'un air moqueur en voyant Sirius aux fourneaux. Il salua gentiment Lily et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

- Oh oh… on a du courrier, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Sirius coupa le gaz et le rejoignit à la fenêtre avec Lily. En effet, une bonne douzaine de hiboux se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers la maison, et ils durent ouvrir précipitamment les fenêtres. Les rapaces se jetèrent aussitôt sur la table de la cuisine, se disputant rageusement – il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous.

James et Peter entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, en se frottant les yeux.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillé, c'est encore un cauchemar, gémit le jeune Potter en voyant tous les hiboux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce sont les mêmes lettres de Poudlard qu'hier soir, dit Sirius, qui venait de saisir l'une d'entre elles.

- Il y a quinze hiboux, exactement, dit Remus. Il doit y avoir un problème… Certaines lettres ne doivent pas être à nous…

- Eh bien, j'ai deux lettres à mon nom pour l'instant, répondit Lily. Mais je ne comprends pas…

Ils détachèrent toutes les lettres, et les hiboux partirent. La cuisine était un vrai désastre, des plumes voletaient partout, mais au moins ils purent s'asseoir et réfléchir sans le vacarme de quinze volatiles déchaînés.

- Peut-être que les lettres ont été dupliquées par erreur ? proposa James d'un ton incertain.

- Ou que les chouettes ont fait tellement de zèle qu'elles se sont dédoublées ?

- Et si quelqu'un avait ensorcelé une plume pour écrire ces lettres et qu'elle s'était déchaîné ? Comme les balais dans l'Apprenti Sorcier !

Les Maraudeurs tournèrent un regard dépourvu d'expression vers Lily.

- Oh, laissez tomber, voulez-vous ?

- C'est peut-être tout simplement trop urgent pour souffrir un jour de retard ? proposa Remus en haussant les épaules.

- Quelque soit l'urgence, décida James, ça attendra bien la fin des vacances ! Plus que trois jours !

L'incident des lettres de Poudlard fut vite oublié. Ils parvinrent sans mal à s'occuper. En fait, ils passèrent toute la journée à jouer dans les vagues, jusqu'à en pleurer de rire, et rentrèrent fatigués.

Lily était restée toute la journée sur le qui-vive. Sirius se comportait réellement trop gentiment pour ne pas manigancer quelque chose de mauvais, et cela la mettait sur les nerfs. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'elle se glissa dans son lit.

Remus se leva le premier, le lendemain. Le soleil était déjà haut et les oiseaux chantaient à vous briser les tympans. Il ne comprenait pas que les autres puissent dormir dans ce vacarme.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, mais n'entra pas. C'était impossible. Il dut même reculer de quelques pas, car une avalanche de courrier venait de lui tomber dessus.  La cuisine était remplie, jusqu'à hauteur de la taille environ, de lettres de parchemin identiques.

Sans trop réfléchir, Lupin se précipita à la porte d'entrée. Des milliers de hiboux et de chouettes attendaient, plus ou moins sagement, sur la plage devant la maison. Comme si c'était le seul signal qu'ils attendaient, ils tournèrent la tête vers le garçon et prirent leur envol d'un même mouvement – plusieurs d'entre eux se cognèrent dans la pagaille qui s'ensuivit.

- ENCORE ?

Remus fit volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre… Lily regardait les lettres éparpillées dans le couloir avec une expression horrifiée.

- Là… là… ça dépasse les bornes…

Les trois autres Maraudeurs, alertés par le cri de la jeune fille, descendaient tant bien que mal, encore mal réveillés.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de les ouvrir, dit Remus. Sinon, ça va empirer…

Lily prit une poignée de lettres à ses pieds et en chercha rapidement une adressée à elle, et la lut tout haut.

Chère Mlle Evans,

J'ai conscience que vous êtes en vacances, et je m'excuse de vous déranger si tôt, mais il est urgent que nous nous voyions. J'aimerais que vous veniez me voir à Poudlard, dans mon bureau, dès votre retour, et cela avant même d'accepter toute offre d'emploi.

J'espère donc vous voir très bientôt.

Albus Dumbledore

PS : toutes dispositions seront prises pour que vous lisiez rapidement cette lettre. Je m'en excuse par avance.

- Peut-être qu'on a bien fait de les ouvrir aujourd'hui, commenta Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

Chacun prit une des lettres sur le sol. Elles étaient toutes identiques, à quelques différences près, et quand ils eurent chacun lu une de leurs lettres, les autres disparurent comme par enchantement.

- Au moins, on n'a pas à faire le ménage, dit Lily avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais ça ne nous avance pas sur ce que veut Dumbledore.

- Ca a l'air important, observa Remus en relisant la lettre dans ses mains. Vous croyez que c'est à propos de…

James leva une main pour faire taire son ami.

- On ne va voir Dumbledore qu'après les vacances, dit-il d'une voix dangereuse. Même s'il en reste peu, je veux profiter des derniers jours, tu veux bien ?

Remus rougit et hocha la tête. Chacun rangea précautionneusement la lettre en silence, et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour enfin préparer leur repas.

- Alors, ça vous tente vraiment pas, le jeu des anneaux ? insista Sirius.

AN : Nous y voilà… Onzième chapitre. Je sais que cela fait longtemps. Je tiens à tous vous remercier chaleureusement de votre soutien, d'avoir attendu si longtemps sans – trop – râler… 

Je _sais_ que j'avais promis une scène Lily/James… pas seulement pour faire plaisir aux revieweurs ! Elle était prévue ! Mais… j'ai pas pu. Il y a eu plusieurs versions de ce chapitre, dont la plupart ont vite fini dans la poubelle. Alors voilà… 

Un petit merci aux Scotchés, qui sont sympas de me rappeler que j'ai pas fini cette fic :p Ca m'a beaucoup aidé, d'être poussée au cul ^-^

Y'a aussi beaucoup d'autres revieweurs qui m'ont encouragé, et ils sont nombreux, mais je suis sûre qu'ils se reconnaîtront.

Et puis bien sûr, un groooooooooooos bisous à mes beta-readers, sans qui je ne publierais même plus ! ^-^ Fred et George, et Lunard ! Là !


	12. Fin de l'innocence

AN : Dernier chapitre… enfin.

12 – Fin de l'innocence.

James fit un écart bien chronométré, et l'anneau de Sirius alla s'écraser dans le sable en projetant une gerbe dorée sur les serviettes de plage.

- Fais donc attention, Sirius, grogna Lily en lançant un anneau à son tour.

Cornedrue baissa élégamment la tête, et l'anneau bleu s'accrocha parfaitement à l'andouiller.

- Fais donc attention ? répéta Sirius, offusqué. James n'arrête pas d'esquiver mes anneaux, et les tiens arrivent toujours au but ! Tu ne sais même pas viser !

Le jeune Black s'apprêtait à lancer un autre anneau lorsqu'un choc sur son poignet le fit dévier.

- Je ne sais pas viser, hein ?

Sirius lança un faux regard noir à son amie, et tenta encore sa chance, sans plus de succès. Lily tira à nouveau, et le grand cerf prit position avec prestance pour recevoir l'anneau. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, cependant, c'était que Remus avait calqué son tir sur celui de Lily, et ce fut deux anneaux qu'il reçut.

- Bravo ! approuva Sirius avec une petite moue appréciatrice, tandis que James bramait de rage.

- Merci, salua Remus. Il suffit d'un peu de stratégie…

A eux deux, ils essayèrent toutes les ruses de Maraudeurs qu'ils purent imaginer pour coincer James et l'acculer à la faute.

Au bout d'une pleine heure de ce jeu, Cornedrue avait des anneaux de toutes les couleurs pendus à ses bois. Cela devait commencer à lui peser, d'ailleurs, car il avait la tête basse, il était essoufflé, et il devait supporter son corps tremblant de fatigue sur quatre jambes bien plantées dans le sable.

- On dirait un sapin de Noël, remarqua Peter, qui ricanait dans un coin, ayant refusé de jouer.

Le cerf tourna – lentement – une tête offusquée vers le jeune homme, et reçut aussitôt un anneau rouge supplémentaire dans le processus.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Cornedrue, c'est vrai que c'est… esthétique.

James tourna à nouveau sa tête chargée du côté de Remus, mais un flash le surprit. Aussitôt, il se transforma, laissant tomber tous les anneaux à terre.

- Oh, James, gémit Sirius. On ne va plus pouvoir compter les points.

Mais le jeune homme l'ignora, et se dirigea tout droit vers eux, l'air menaçant.

- REMUS !

- Oui ? demanda celui-ci avec un air innocent.

- Donne. Moi. Ça.

Le pauvre Lupin se mit à reculer, restant hors de portée de James, pour pouvoir ranger tranquillement son appareil photo.

- Je t'interdis de développer cette photo !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit Remus, qui finissait de mettre l'appareil dans son étui.

- Donne-moi cet appareil photo.

- James, par pitié, il y a d'excellentes photos, dedans… il y a Lily…

Cela fit hésiter Cornedrue un instant, et Remus lança l'appareil – son TRES précieux appareil – à Sirius. Le cerf réapparut et fit volte face, chargeant Black, les bois en avant.

Sirius esquiva adroitement, et glissa à genoux dans le sable pour attraper une serviette de plage, qu'il lança à la tête de James, l'aveuglant momentanément.

Il en profita pour relancer l'appareil photo à Remus, qui s'éclipsa rapidement pour mettre l'appareil en sûreté.

Sirius avait ramassé une deuxième serviette et attendait, solidement campé, que James se débarrasse de son bandeau.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, enfonçant la pauvre serviette qui n'avait rien demandé dans le sable d'un sabot, il jeta immédiatement un regard meurtrier à Sirius, souffla bruyamment dans ses naseaux, et présenta des bois dans un geste menaçant.

Black leva lentement la serviette à son côté, de la manière élégante d'un toréador se préparant au combat, et tapa du pied.

Cornedrue ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans le jeu. Il souleva des gerbes de sable en grattant le sol, avant de charger de toute sa vitesse.

La simili-corrida de James et Sirius dura un long moment sous les « olé » des trois autres. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le soleil, bas au-dessus de l'horizon, éclaira la scène d'une lueur sanglante.

- Et il faut encore préparer les bagages, soupira Lily en passant le perron.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous réveillés aux aurores, mais, malgré le départ imminent, l'ambiance était toujours aux vacances.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et déjà, le ciel à l'est était pâle, et toute la voûte céleste, où quelques étoiles scintillaient encore, était un dégradé de tous les tons imaginables de bleu.

- Remus, tu ressembles à James ! s'écria Sirius en faisant sauter le bacon dans la poêle.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête, ouvrirent un œil pour se dévisager un instant, et s'empressèrent de se rendormir sur la table de la cuisine. Remus fit cependant un léger effort pour aplatir ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Pourquoi on doit rentrer de vacances ? gémit Peter.

- Parce que ta Maman te manque, répondit gentiment Sirius en lui servant une assiette bien remplie.

- Oh…

Lily avait bien les yeux grands ouverts, mais si l'on en croyait son manque de réaction, elle devait être aussi réveillée que James et Remus. Sirius posa une assiette devant elle et agita la main devant ses yeux.

- James ! Réveille ta fiancée, je veux qu'elle nous rende nos baguettes avant qu'on parte !

Le jeune Potter ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête. Il tendit simplement la main pour saisir le bras de Lily et la secouer… mollement.

- C'est la fin des vacances, Sirius, gémit Remus avec un faux sanglot dans la voix. Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi cruel et aussi… réveillé ?

Black se retourna, un torchon sur le bras, et regarda Remus avec un air offusqué, et se mit à énumérer les raisons sur ses doigts.

- Premièrement, je vais voyager en cabine ! La VRAIE cabine de l'avion, pas la soute ! Avec cacahouètes et soda ! Deuxièmement, je rentrerais chez moi, et j'aurais une _merveilleuse_ moto dans mon garage. Un petit bi…

- Faux, interrompit James, en ouvrant un œil. Deuxièmement, on va à Poudlard voir Dumbledore…

- Tu permets, Cornedrue ? J'ai jamais dit que je parlais d'ordre chronologique. Bon, j'en étais où ?

- Un petit bi… répondit Lily d'une voix monocorde.

- Ah voilà ! Un petit bijou que je vais m'empresser d'ensorceler… J'ai déjà des tas d'idées, vous verrez ! Je vais revoir mes parents… mais surtout, et vraiment, par-dessus tout autre chose…

- Tu vas revoir Cathy, acheva Lily avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius se laissa tomber théâtralement sur une chaise proche.

- Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu vivre sans elle pendant tout ce temps…

Les autres ricanèrent, enfin réveillés, sauf Remus, qui semblaient perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'en connais un autre qui aimerait bien revoir sa douce moitié, murmura James avec un clin d'œil.

- Sauf que je voudrais bien m'endormir, et que Kyana soit là à mon réveil, finit Remus avec une grimace. Ce serait tellement plus simple…

- Oh, l'histoire du loup au bois dormant ! C'est tellement romantique !

Lupin lança un faux regard noir à Lily et lui tira la langue au milieu des rires.

- C'est pas tout ça, coupa Sirius en s'attaquant à son petit déjeuner, mais il reste encore plein de choses à faire !

- Un dernier petit coup de ménage, par exemple, continua James après un coup d'œil entendu avec son ami.

- Fermer tous les volets et sécuriser les portes, aussi…

- … ou même… réduire cinq lourds bagages en un seul, léger ?

Presque tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Lily.

- Il serait peut-être temps que cinq jeunes sorciers récupèrent leurs baguettes respectives, finit Sirius.

Le soleil était levé, maintenant, et brillait de tout son éclat estival sur la maison Evans. Tout était silencieux…

- QUOI ?

… ou presque. Le cri avait retenti jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison, et quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, terrifiés. Dans le salon, l'ambiance était soudainement devenue orageuse.

- Tu veux dire que c'était _Remus_ qui avait la garde des baguettes pendant tout ce temps ?

Lily ne se laissait pas démonter, et tenait tête au Sirius furieux en face d'elle. Ils étaient assez comiques, tous. James semblait avoir perdu la faculté de parler, mais il y avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Remus aurait disparu sous le tapis s'il en avait eu la possibilité, et Peter regardait par la fenêtre, distrait par le vol d'un papillon tardif.

Sirius frissonna de colère encore quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- M'en fiche, dit-il soudain sur le ton d'un enfant vexé. Je veux ma baguette !

Remus sortit aussitôt une petite boîte en bois de derrière son dos, et fit la distribution sans tarder.

Une heure après, ils partaient pour l'aéroport.

Lily devait admettre que le voyage en avion était loin d'être monotone avec Sirius en cabine. Il passa si vite qu'ils furent tous étonnés d'entendre le pilote annoncer l'atterrissage.

Le temps en Angleterre correspondait plus à celui d'un tel jour. Le ciel gris et la pluie fine sentaient si fort la fin des vacances qu'ils faillirent se mettre à déprimer en posant le pied hors de l'avion, dans l'aéroport.

- OOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Un ouragan de cheveux blonds bouclés leur tomba dessus presque immédiatement, fauchant Sirius au passage.

- CATHY ! s'écria Black en s'efforçant de garder son équilibre. Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi, répondit la jeune fille en levant ses grands yeux bleu pâle et en regardant chacun de ses amis. Et vous tous ! Alors, comment étaient vos vacances ???

Chacun se mit à parler à tort et à travers pendant quelques minutes, dans un ouragan étourdissant de bonne humeur. Personne, excepté Remus, ne remarqua l'arrivée d'une autre jeune fille.

- Kyana ! s'écria Sirius quelques minutes plus tard, interrompant les retrouvailles – discrètes – de Remus et Kyana. Tu es là aussi !

- Bonjour, Sirius ! Bonnes vacances ?

- Fantastiques ! Dites, ça vous dirait de se trouver un endroit pour manger ? On pourra parler de tout ça !

- Sirius ! gronda Lily. Il faut aller à Poudlard !

- Vous aussi, vous devez voir Dumbledore ? s'étonna Cathy.

- Il semblerait qu'on ait tous été convoqué, dit Kyana. Mais on peut toujours manger aux Trois Balais avant, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

L'unanimité ayant approuvé, ce fut l'affaire d'une minute de trouver un coin tranquille et d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Le ciel d'Ecosse déversait une pluie torrentielle sur le petit village sorcier. Aussi la jeune Madame Rosmerta ne fut pas surprise de voir entrer en catastrophe une petit groupe de jeunes sorciers trempés jusqu'aux os.

- Oh, oui, capitaine, ça c'était très intelligent de débarquer à l'_autre_ bout de Pré-au-Lard ! grogna Cathy en repoussant ses boucles dégoulinantes. Quelle idée de te laisser faire le Portoloin ! 

- Hey ! Je suis juste le spécialiste en Métamorphoses…

- Un des spécialistes, coupa Sirius.

- … c'est Lily qui est spécialiste en sortilèges ! C'est elle qui aurait dû le faire…

- Allez-vous vous taire ? grogna Remus. Et avancez, on va bloquer l'entrée.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement, tous les sept, à une des plus grandes tables du petit bar.

- Bonjour, les garçons ! salua Rosmerta avec un clin d'œil. Et les filles ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Cathy lever un sourcil.

Ce fut peut-être le même regard qui incita la jeune femme à prendre rapidement leurs commandes et à disparaître en cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés devant un bon repas chaud, assis non loin du feu, leurs capes trempées séchant sur un porte-manteau.

- Alors, on ne salue plus son attrapeuse favorite ?

Tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers l'origine de la voix au fort accent espagnol.

- Serena ! s'écria James en bondissant sur ses pieds. C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas encore la rentrée à Poudlard, que je sache…

La jeune Andalouse tira une chaise à elle et s'assit au bout de la table avec un sourire satisfait.

- Mes parents ont à faire à Pré-au-Lard, alors ils nous ont emmenés…

- Ton frère est là aussi ? demanda Lily.

- _Si_, mais il est resté à Honeydukes… le gourmand ! Allez, racontez-moi vos vacances !

Le récit dura tout le repas, ponctué de fous rires. Madame Rosmerta participa de temps à autres, quand les autres clients ne l'accaparaient pas.

- Il serait peut-être temps de monter au château, dit Lily à la fin du repas. Dumbledore va nous attendre… tu viens avec nous, Serena ?

- Oh… _no,_ ye vais retrouver mes parents… ye n'ai pas reçu d'invitation…

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'invitation pour venir avec nous, dit Remus avec un clin d'œil à la jeune Espagnole. Dumbledore ne va certainement pas t'arracher la tête.

- Merci pour cette délicate image, Lunard, mais mes parents vont vraiment se demander où ye suis… Ye vous écrirais !

Elle embrassa rapidement tout le monde et partit à un bout de Pré-au-Lard, tandis que les autres Gryffondor remirent leurs capes – sèches – et partirent, à nouveau sous la pluie, vers le château de Poudlard.

Quand ils ressortirent le soir du château, il pleuvait encore, mais ils avaient d'autres préoccupations en tête, et marchaient, tête baissée, sans but particulier.

Peu leur importait qu'ils se fassent tremper. Les vacances étaient irrémédiablement finies.

- Au moins, Dumbledore nous a laissé le temps de prendre notre décision, hasarda Kyana dans une tentative de réchauffer l'atmosphère ambiante.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, répondit Sirius dans un ricanement sarcastique. En tout cas, pour moi, la décision est déjà toute faite…

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Seul Peter gardait un air profondément dubitatif.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il lentement, semblant peser chacun de ses mots. Est-ce qu'on fera une grande différence ?

- On ne sait jamais, dit Remus. L'union fait la force…

- Bien sûr ! assura James avec un sourire qui se voulait narquois. A nous sept, on va lui mettre un sacré coup de pied aux fesses, à Voldemort.

Ils rirent un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait fallu, d'un rire qui sonnait faux, et le silence retomba sur eux, pesant.

Le choix était donc fait. Ils allaient tous, malgré leur jeune âge, rejoindre Dumbledore dans sa lutte incessante contre le dangereux mage noir.

- Quoiqu'il en soit… on a quand même passé de super vacances !

Fin… « Tout est bien qui finit bien », ou presque…


End file.
